Promises, Escapes & LoVe
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Lynn realizes that after the Christmas disaster she needs to protect Logan better so she sets a plan of action in motion, but she realizes too late it's going to end up costing her. She just hopes that Logan will be able to forgive her for it.
1. Preparation

Promises, Escapes and LoVe

Chapter 1: Preparations

**Lynn**

I hated watching Aaron hurt our son. I knew sometimes Logan would egg his father on to keep him from hurting me, but the suffering needed to end. I knew I wasn't strong enough to stop Aaron on my own; I would never be strong enough to stand against Aaron.

"Mrs. Echolls how can I help you," Keith Mars says as I watch his daughter typing away on her laptop. I remember the days when she would come with Lilly and they would hang out with Logan. Logan was less of a pain then, but Lilly Kane's death affected each of the kids differently.

"I need your help with something," I say as I hand him some paperwork I had drawn up for this situation.

"I don't understand what you are really asking me," he says looking over each of the documents I handed him.

"I need you to help protect Logan from his father. I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen. His affair coming to light during the Christmas party is just the tip of the iceberg. There are things he has done, that people wouldn't believe. I just need to know that you'll do anything you can to help Logan," I say as he looks me over. I watch silently praying that he would allow me this promise.

"I will sign them, but Lynn I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do," he says softly signing the documents for me.

"Thank you so much Keith. I need you to keep this package safe. If anything happens to me give it to Aaron," I say as I hand him a package. The contents of it would make the best police officer furious. It would make Aaron livid, and it was an insurance policy if he tried to prevent this.

"Veronica, it was nice seeing you over during the week," I say as I exit Keith's office.

"It was a nice time," Veronica says as she gives me a small smile.

"I have to admit, you were my favorite," I say as I walk out of the door. I head to my car and drive off. There was still so much planning I had to do and I needed it done before Aaron was released from the hospital.

My next stop was my lawyer who helped redefine my will and all of my possessions. I also took out a large sum of money from our joint account for the purchase of something for Aaron to come home to as a ruse. It would be held over in an account for the next part of my plan.

"Lynn, the bank called to ask about you taking out money. I hope you aren't getting any ideas in that head of yours," Aaron says all too calmly for my liking.

"It was to pay for the Christmas party and some unwanted surprises," I lie as I hear Logan in the background.

"I just want you to know I have our son here. I would hate for something bad to happen to him because you weren't thinking carefully," he sneers toward me over the phone. Yes, I needed to finally protect my son from the monster that has entrapped us for way too long.

"Aaron, you know me. I couldn't survive without you," I lie yet again as he laughs.

"Actually, you wouldn't because I would take you with me when I go," he says hanging up the phone. I had put some money away, I got Keith to help keep evidence, and I changed my will. I just needed one more thing.

I headed home with papers I would get Aaron to sign once he was distracted. I wasn't sure if my plan would work, but I needed to try. The woman who put a knife in Aaron was a wakeup call that Logan was in danger. I mean every time Aaron hurt him I knew something wrong could happen, but this was the final straw. I gathered up some photos of Aaron and his many women that my PI had taken over the years and started sending them to different magazines.

"Mom," Logan says as he enters my room. I quickly push aside the papers for him to sit before he saw what I was doing.

"Yes," I say as I can tell he is half drunk.

"I don't know why we don't just leave," he mutters as I see him for the little boy he once was. He was so innocent before all of the crap with his father started. It was me at one time, but then to keep me in my place he began hitting Logan.

"I just can't," I mutter softly.

"You can't, or you won't," Logan snaps as he stands up quickly.

"Logan," I start but he cuts me off.

"You won't, he is destroying us. He has taken everything and is using it against us. He is destroying me," he yells. I have only seen him this upset once before. When he told me he was through with Veronica. He wasn't even like this when Lilly was killed.

"Logan, please calm down," I say as I go to put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, just don't," he snaps as he walks out of the door. I sit back down crying quietly as it sinks in just how much Logan has been suffering. My little boy was no longer that innocent child, and I was at fault. I allowed his father to hurt him.

I am walking down the hallway to his father's study when I hear Aaron yelling at Logan. I want to barge in and make him quit, but I can't bring myself to do it. I stand idly by as he hits my son 6 times with sharp snaps. 

"Lynn," Aaron snaps when he opens the door to his study and I am standing there.

"I need you to sign some papers for a few events. I didn't know you were busy," I say as innocent as I could. He snatches the papers from me and begins to sign without looking over what he was signing. I am smirking inside because he just did something he will regret very soon. I notice Logan standing still facing the opposite direction. I could see the welts forming on his back.

"Is that all," he snaps shoving the sign papers into my waiting hands.

"Yes, thank you," I say as I hand them to Lettie Navarro with instruction s to take them to my lawyer who will be waiting for her at Mars Investigation.

After a week of being stuck in the house with Aaron, who finally left to do damage control do I finally get to finish my plan. I see Keith's car in the driveway of the nice house I just pulled up to.

"I was thinking you decided not to do this after all," he says as he shakes my hand.

"I had to wait for Logan to get back to school and Aaron to get out of the house," I say pulling a small package out of my purse. "This is for Veronica," I say handing it too him.

"Thank you," he says as he puts it in his pocket. "So is this the only house you have looked at," he replies as we walk into the next open space.

"No, I looked at a few others, but this is the one I know will be the perfect place for two people to start fresh," I say imagining what it would look like filled with furniture and a loving family; a family that I couldn't be a part of because it wasn't meant to be.

"Your lawyer brought over all of the paperwork you needed me to sign a couple of days ago. I don't like this idea one bit, but I know what must be done if it has to happen," he says as I walk out to the large patio that opens right up to the beach. This was the perfect house. I loved the view.

"Yes, I know, but I want Logan protected if something does happen," I say softly before adding, "If it was Veronica you would do everything in your power to protect her,"

"I would," he says with a finality that makes me glad I came to him for help. We both leave the house to go our separate ways, but I have a nagging in the back on my mind that my trouble was going to be catching up to me as I pull into Neptune High's parking lot.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

I hated going behind Veronica's back and doing this, but I know the desperation in Lynn's voice and her words. If the roles were reversed and I was in her situation I would be doing the same exact thing right now to protect Veronica. I hope that it never comes to this, but her plan is very thought out and full proof. Aaron will not know what hit him at all.

I have to shake my head when I see the beautiful, but yet very simple house in front of me. It isn't too over the top or anything. I bet if Lynn could go back this is a home she would love to live in. I smile as I follow her around the house and make small talk. I fully understand everything that she is putting into motion is for Logan. She may not have been there for him like he needed, but right now in this moment she is stepping up.

Once she drives off I get into my car and drive to Mars Investigation. If my luck would have it Veronica will be there. If I had my way she wouldn't be, but she helps me out a lot by picking up the slack. I know she thinks she is being sly, but I know she takes on some of the cases without my permission.

"Dad is that you?" Veronica says as she sticks her head out of the room we call our staff lounge. It really is just a small room with a fridge and counter.

"Yeah, it's me," I say as I see her coming into the area.

"Where were you?" she questions as I walk into my office.

"I had to meet with a client over something," I say leaving out who it was or what it was for.

"Okay, I filed away the finished cases, and I need to head out to meet up with Wallace for some homework. I will meet you at home for dinner," she says as she leaves me.


	2. Broken Death

**Promises, Escapes & LoVe**

Chapter 2: Broken Death

**Veronica**

I knew my dad was hiding something from me, but I never thought it would be something like just meeting up with Lynn Echolls. I had followed them to some beach house, before he came to the office. I hated the fact that he was lying to me for no reason. I totally understood with some reason about his lying to me about mom and Jake Kane, but he didn't need to lie about Lynn.

It bothered me a little when he came in acting like everything was so fine, when in my eyes it was far from being fine. He handed me a small package, before I walked out of the office. I needed to get to the police station. I had to prove to Lamb I wasn't the one making fake ID's. I wasn't going to take the blame for something I didn't do.

As I waited with baited breath for the half competent Lamb to come back into his off I flipped open the magazine I brought with me. There was a picture of Logan and his parents. I let myself think back about him once again. I learned not to ask him about it again. I had noticed at times how he wore a lot of long sleeves during summer like he thought no one would notice. I even got a picture once when we were all hanging out at Lilly and Duncan's of his back. His back was marred with scares. I turned away once he noticed I was looking and he pulled on a t-shirt to cover up. At one time I wanted to prove his dad hurt him, but when he turned the school against me it went to the wayside.

I was a little surprised when Lamb actually followed through with writing a name on the paper and having Sacks deliver it to get an ID. Now I only had time on my hands as I opened up the magazine and looked at Logan's picture. It hurt to think he could be so cruel to me after everything we had gone through. I missed my friend sometimes, but then when I looked at him it was like that person was totally gone. I understood Duncan with his Zombie like life, but he has Celeste as a mom. Enough said there, Logan though for some reason I thought was better than what he was acting like.

I was thankful when Sacks came in with the brand new fake ID, and the real person was finally in custody. What caught Rick was the message I left for Lamb on one of the bills? It was like taking candy from a baby. Lamb called Clemmons who said I could come by the school to pick up my missed class work. As I was walking toward the office Lynn Echolls was walking toward her car. She got into her red Viper took something and drove off. She looked really upset.

****LoVe****

**Lynn**

Logan and I are sitting waiting for Aaron to show up. I knew this day couldn't go by without a big scene. I didn't know what was holding Aaron up because he usually wanted to get to father son meeting early to scare the crap out of Logan for when we got home.

"So what was the plan?" he snaps at me. Shit, he knows what I had been doing. "Embarrass me? Destroy my career? Soften up public sentiment for a generous divorce settlement? Turn me into Costner?" he smirks at me. The damn bastard sits there and smirks at me as I am trying so hard to hold it together for Logan. This man was ruining our lives and he thought it was all about him.

"Course, you'd think of your career and your money before you'd think of the obvious. Did it occur to you, I just want to hurt you like you've hurt me? You're lucky I didn't go with more unsuitable pictures of certain activities evolving children," I say which causes Logan to look at me with a pained expression. I knew doing something like that would hurt him more than telling people Aaron Echolls was an adultery.

I can tell Logan, is devastated, sitting between us, staring at each of us in turns with the floor. I know he knows we haven't had a perfect family, but we aren't a family that airs our laundry out like we are right now either.

"You had private detectives following me," Aaron snaps harshly causing Logan to tense up. I place my hand in his knee trying to reassure him.

"Only on location. The women here I've always known," I snap back at him finally finding a backbone to stand against him.

"Gosh, Mom. Gee, Dad. Will I be going to live with Grandma?" Logan asks sarcastically but with his voice breaking with each word.

"Listen to me. If you try to divorce me, I will leave you with nothing. No house. No career. No club memberships. No maid and no friends-"Aaron is turning the tables against me, and I can't handle it. I am way in over my head. This isn't something I bargained with when I was thinking this plan through.

"Dad, you say another word to her and I will kill you." Logan literally turns angrily toward his father and explodes on him scaring me slightly and causing his father to jump. I had never wanted to see Logan like Aaron. I have failed him. I am not even worth his love, or his faithfulness.

"I cannot take this anymore," I say defiantly as I get up leaving Logan looking gutted behind. I needed to actually do this now before I decided I didn't have the guts to end it. I cannot allow Logan to become Aaron. He has too much love in him to become the bastard devil that is Aaron Echolls.

I am barely aware that Aaron has followed after me as I see Veronica walking toward the office and I down two pills before zipping out of the parking lot.

I am on the Coronado Bridge before I know it. I pull out my father's lighter that has always helped when Aaron was really horrible to me. I was finally going to be free from it all. I left a note for Logan and the lighter before I climbed up on the railing and jumped. The air wiping around me felt exhilarating, but the impact of hitting the water felt like thousands of little needles hitting me all at once as I float to darkness.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

I had been left behind before, but it hurt knowing they both left mad. Aaron was probably headed home to get prepared for the beating I would get once I showed up. Yes, standing up to him for mom felt right. I was proud of her for doing it as well. I just wish she had done it sooner.

"Mr. Echolls where are your parents," Mr. Clemmons asks as he opens the door.

"I don't know. They were both here and then poof," I say as I make the gesture with my hands.

"Mrs. Mars no snooping around right now. You may get your assignments, but you will not come back to school until Monday like said," he snaps at Veronica.

"I was cleared of all wrong doing, so I am actually not a felon. Which means I can return to school and all that," she mutters as I smirk.

"That may be so, but you still had fake ID's on you. Now go before I change my mind," he snaps at her. I have hold back the laughter I want to let loose seeing her actually skirt away from him.

"I guess we'll have to get the parentals another time," I say as he groans and leaves me standing in the hallway. Well I guess I should count that as a win because he didn't yell at me. I am walking toward my X-Terra when a feel this coldness sweep over me. It felt like death was whispering in my ear. I shake my head as I see Veronica dart out of the office carrying several books racing to her beat up car.

I was correct about one thing Aaron daddy dearest was at home waiting for me to show up. He was actually in the doorway of the front door with a smug smirk on his face. "Logan, son meet me in the study in 5 minutes," he snaps as he shoves me through the door. I catch myself before slipping on the wet tile floor. Lettie shakes her head softly as I tread toward the stairs to his room. I pick the thickest belt, and head back to his study. He closes the door and jerks me around.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like you did earlier? I will show you what talking back to me gets you," he yells as he jerks my shirt up. He then demands for my shorts to be removed. I can see his cigar box open with one already lit resting on the end of the box.

"Bend over the desk," he slams me down hard on the top as he takes the burning cigar and takes a puff. "You think you're a big man telling your old man off," he screams as he puts the tip of the cigar under the backside of my right knee. I feel the heat and then the searing pain as he pushes the tip into my skin. He does it a second time next to the first mark. I am screaming in my head. He has moved to the left leg and gave me two identical marks. I am barely standing up at the moment.

"Are you man enough now Logan?" he questions me as all I can do is shake my head. "Answer me damn it," he screams.

"No," I gasp out slipping slightly as my knees feel like buckling under me. I don't see the blow coming but feel it as he slaps the belt across the fresh cigar burns. I crumple to the floor holding my breath as he hits my back. I curl up to take the brunt of the hits on my back. He has hit me twice when the doorbell rings. He throws my clothes to me.

"Logan, come on," I hear the voice of an angel. It's the voice of someone who I have missed dearly, but pushed away. There was no way she was here. No, she couldn't be.

"Go away," I snap as I look up to Veronica's face. I see tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Logan, we need to go now," she mutters as I stand slowly gripping the desk with everything I had. The pain was too much to endure. I couldn't be here though.

"The pool house," I whisper and she shakes her head.

"My apartment, but we really need to leave now," she mutters as I hold onto her small frame and wobble to the glass door she came through.

"I can't drive," I mumble as I see her moving toward my X-Terra that was parked right by the walkway. I hadn't parked it here before. "Why are you here," I question as she helps me into the passenger side.

"Your mom," she cries as she peels out of my driveway. I barely see the crowd of reporters outside the gate as I see her friend running down toward her LeBaron.

Her friend Wallace drops her car off at her apartment and helps me up the stairs, but doesn't ask any questions. She quickly takes some medicine items out of a small first aid kit before sitting down beside me.

"Can you takes your clothes off?" she asks as I give her a small smirk.

"Of course you would want to see me naked," I sass her as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm being serious. I saw the tape Logan; I know your dad beats you. Your mom gave me a tape of the bong incident where he beat you with a belt," she cries as I do the only thing I can think of. I slowly sit up ignoring the shooting pain in my knees and back and pull her to me.

"I'm okay Veronica, it's okay," I say softly as she clings to me.

"It was so bad, I saw all the marks. I am so sorry about that," she says with all honesty in her voice and words.

"I know, shh!" I say as I remove my shirt carefully and as she helps me stand I take the shorts down. She pulls them slowly off of my legs as I lay back down on my stomach. She carefully cleans the three fresh marks, puts some cream on then a bandage. The cigar burns causes her to cry seeing the fleshly marks. I hold back the urge to pull her to me again as she uses some burn cream on them and then wraps them with gauges to keep them from rubbing.

"Here," she says as she hands me a green surf shirt that was mine, and a pair of sweats.

"How did you get these?" I ask softly as I pull the shirt and pants on.

"Lettie gave me a small bag when she saw me sneaking around. You can stay here tonight if you want," she half whispers as I arch an eyebrow.

"My dad is out catching a bail jumper, and it might be safer if you are here," she softly says as I lie my head down on her pillow. She gave me some pain medication and went about doing her homework. As I drift off to sleep I think of how I never today would end like it was with me going to sleep in Veronica's bed after her revealing to me she knows about the abuse. What the hell had she meant by that?

"Veronica, Logan wake up," an angry voice yells as they begin to jerk my sore back.

"What the fuck?" I yell as I open my eyes to one pissed off daddy Mars.

"Dad, we didn't do anything," Veronica says softly from beside me.

"Both of you in the living room," he snaps as he walks out of the room. I look over to her as she shrugs. I look up to her alarm clock to see that it was only 3:30 in the morning.

"Dad, I was helping Logan and fell," she stopped talking and looked back to me as I noticed Sheriff Lamb standing by the door.

"Mr. Echolls your dad has been trying to find you," he starts when I turn back to walk away.

"Like he really cares," I mutter as I feel Veronica's hand on my arm. I turn slowly around as she motions for me to sit down. I walk with a slight limp toward the couch and sit down biting my tongue as I bend my knees. I shoot a look to her and she goes into the bedroom coming back with two pills and some water.

"I have a headache," I snap as she sits down beside me.

"Logan, Sheriff Lamb is here because they found your mom's car," Keith was saying as Veronica quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I watched in horror as the news said my mother jumped from the Coronado Bridge.

"Your mom left this note and lighter for you," Lamb says as I stare at the TV with disbelieve that she was dead. I open the note and read it.

"_Logan,_

_Please forgive me. I have tried to make up to you the last few days getting things together for your future, but I can't go on knowing Aaron is the man that he is. I have found someone to help you, please let her. I will always love you. I did this for you. _

_Free at Last, Mom"_

"She's gone," I say as Veronica wraps her arms around me. I want to push her away, to yell at her for thinking this made up for her choices, but I had no energy to do it. Right now I needed someone who really knew me and she was that person. She truly knew me better than Duncan or even Lilly did. I think she knew what Aaron was doing to me before she asked me that day I shut her down. I would let my hatred go, because I would need her help to prove my mother was alive not dead


	3. Realizations

Promises, Escapes & LoVe

Chapter 3: Realizations

**Veronica**

My dad had Logan go home with Lamb. I watched as Lamb had Sacks drive Logan's X-terra, and put Logan in the back seat of his cruiser. I was so upset that my dad would send him home in such a horrible state. It upset me that he wasn't more concerned than he was acting.

"Dad, why did you let him leave?" I question as he turns to look at me in the hallway.

"Veronica, right now Logan needs to be at home with Aaron. I know things are different, but I can't forget the last year either. I won't stop you from heading there tomorrow if you want, but right now go to bed," he says as he closes his bedroom door.

"You knew about it. You knew his dad hurt him," I yell as I slam my door closed. I bet Lynn was talking to my dad because of Aaron and his temper. I had a hard time not busting in sooner to stop him, but was afraid of what Aaron might have done to me. I knew from the events of the night sleep wouldn't come to me because right now all I can see when I closed my eyes was that monster burning Logan with his wicked grin on his face.

I am wide awake when I hear my dad open his bedroom door. I had been up reviewing some homework things I had missed since I was expelled. I even watched the news about Lynn's apparent suicide. I thought it was actually a little more dramatic than what I would do, but Lynn was an actress. I still had questions about the whole reality of the jump.

"Going somewhere," my dad asks when he sees me entering the kitchen area of our apartment.

"Yes, I am going to check on Logan," I say as I look around for my keys that are usually in the bowl near the door.

"I don't think that is a good idea. Veronica I think you need to stay away from Aaron Echolls," he says as I notice why my keys were missing. He had them in his hands.

"You told me to wait until morning. It is morning," I half yell at him. "Don't you even care that Logan is hurting. God, dad what you wouldn't do if I was the person in that situation," I scream before even really thinking the words through. I knew totally what he would be doing and I think that is what my problem is.

"I just don't want you going over there," he snaps at me.

"Right, you knew what he was capable of, and you allowed Lamb to take Logan back to that place. How could you?" I yell. I used the sleeve of my sweater to wipe my eyes.

"It's complicated," he says looking at the door. Complicated, yes that was a word the Mars family knew all too well. My mom's drinking problem was complicated, my dad's losing his job was complicated, even my life was complicated.

"Whatever," I snap as I grab my book bag, and walk out the apartment door. I couldn't be in there right now with him. I walked down the stairs, finding Logan standing in front of his X-terra. He looked worse than he did last night.

"Hey," he says as I reach out for him. I just needed to touch him to make sure he was really there.

"How are you doing?" I question as he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Aaron is at home dealing with the press. I got into it with a sleaze ball photographer who had been hiding on the lawn. Aaron tried to make conversation about the good old days, but there aren't many I can even think of. Worse though is that Trina can't even bring herself to care about anyone but herself," he half sneers and cries out.

He opens the door for me, but instead of getting in I place my bag inside of his car and reach for his hand. We walk down the path from our apartment complex to the beach area. I knew he just needed a friend right now, and I would be that for him.

"I wish things could go back to how they use to be," he mumbles as he moves down in the sand laying his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair.

"I sometime think about how things might be if Lilly was still here. I wonder if she would yell or kick our butts for how we turned on each other," I say softly. He looks up at me with a small smile that didn't really reach his eyes.

"I know she would yell at us. She'd probably scream at me for doing the things I did, but you her innocent friend would probably get a small bikini," he says smirking. I laugh a real laugh, the first one in so long. There was something about just being here with Logan that made the world around us just disappear.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I say as my cell phone rings. "Hello," I answer not looking at the number.

"Veronica I need you in the office today. I have a case that involves a missing teen, and I think you could help me," my dad says as I groan.

"Dad, I'm with Logan right now," I say.

"I know exactly where you two are Veronica. Aaron called for him, I gave you two as long as I could," he says hanging up the phone. That meant I'd have to head to the office.

"Your dad not happy," Logan says digging his fingers in the sand next to us.

"Apparently neither is your dad," I smirk as he groans.

"I have to go to work. Could you give me a lift?" I ask as he sits up slowly.

"Is your car not working," he asks.

"Dad took my keys this morning to keep me from heading to your place. He doesn't want me around your dad," I say as I stand up giving him my hand to help him up.

"I agree with him on that. I don't want you over at my house either," he replies causing me to hold my breath.

"No, Veronica it's not because of who you are. I just don't trust Aaron. He use to hit my mom before he started hitting me," he says softly pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Oh, how's your knees?" I ask as he looks sadly toward me.

"They hurt, but I am use to it. I took some pain killers before I headed over here," he says as we climb the steps up to the apartment complex. We walk quietly to his vehicle. I get in as he gets in and starts the car.

"Logan, are we going to go back to hating each other when we go back to school because I don't think I can do that," I say as he pulls up in front of my dad's office.

"Veronica we are friends. I don't know what tomorrow is going to bring, but I don't think I can go back to hating you. You know my darkest secret now," he mutters. I feel like he just slapped me in the face.

"Logan Echolls I am not the kind of person to use something as twisted as that to hurt someone. I thought.. Ugh never mind," I yell as I get out of his car, and slam the door as hard as I could. He speeds off making dark tire treads on the asphalt.

"Veronica," my dad calls out as I enter the office.

"Ugh!" I scream as I drop my bag on the couch and plop down.

"Veronica," he says as he comes out of his office looking worried. "What is going on?" he half demands.

"It's just Logan," I snap not really in the mood to go into anymore details than that. "What did you need?"

"Boy do I miss the frilly pink Veronica," he says trying to lighten the mood.

"She died when her best friend was found dead. Let's move on," I say as he hands me the file in his hand.

"Did you know Yolanda Hamilton?" he asks as I see the picture of the girl that caused Lilly to break up with Logan the last time. Yolanda was the reason Lilly wasn't with Logan the day she died. Yet, like Logan pointed out to Ms. James I was the one who told Lilly about the kiss.

"She use to be a friend. I haven't seen her in a long time," I say feeling myself relax a little.

We spend the rest of the day, and part of the next day tracking Yolanda down. She hadn't run away. Her brother had actually known where she was the whole time. He wrote the note saying Yolanda ran away. She had actually went away with her boyfriend Ben, and gotten married. Ben's dad use to work for Yolanda's dad, but they had a disagreement and the two had to hide their relationship. They were both old enough to get married so they did. Yolanda told her parents over skype she was fine, and wanted their blessing before she came home, but her dad refused to give it.

I felt like I needed to make things right with Yolanda for the way things happened. So I linked up the camera and called her back.

"Veronica? Is that you? How did you…" she asks surprised to see me.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on the marriage and I'm sorry. I should have been a better friend." I say as she gives me a small smile.

"Veronica, if I had been in your position, I would have done the same thing." She says as I wave bye to her. There's a sharp knock on the front door. I walk out into the dark hallway to the front door.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" I ask perplexed as I see him standing in front of me his arms were wrapped tightly around himself because when we parted yesterday I thought he left thinking I would tell his secrets.

"I want you to find my mother." He says as I wait for him to yell at me, but it never comes. He was serious. He thought his mom was still alive as well.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

I hated leaving Veronica thinking that I was mad at her, but god sometimes she just didn't think right. Why wouldn't I be worried she would tell my secret because I had done that to her. If it was me I would have probably told Dick and well Dick would spread the words to everyone he knew.

"Where the hell have you been?" Aaron yells at me as he jerks me into the house by the collar of my shirt.

"I need to clear my head. I went to the beach," I say as he goes to slap me, but stops as someone knocks on the door.

"You had better keep your ass down here, and show some damn respect to the people who come in here. I will show you worse than the other night if you act up," he snaps shoving me toward the stairs. "Go change your outfit," he says as I hear him greet someone. I don't take long switching out my board shorts for the suit on my bed.

My mom would have hated all these people moaning about how she was so beautiful, and how she was going to be missed. She would want a party, a huge blow out to who she was. I groan as I shake hands, and make small chit chat with people I had no clue who the hell they were. I walked toward the patio door where Aaron and his agent were talking.

Aaron's agent was trying to get him to go back to work. He had a big deal in the works and they needed a decision right away. I scoffed at how Aaron said he was taking time off, of course he wasn't. Just another one of his many lies, but I am a little surprised when he declines and actually tells his agent he was no longer needed.

I head up to my room where Duncan finds me several hours later. I laugh at how he seems so different, so un zombie like today. He asks how I am doing, but doesn't even think my mom was alive. I try to explain to me she left her lighter for me as a clue, but he just shakes his head. We play video games for the next four hours until he decides he needs to heads home.

I knew one person who would listen to me, but I wasn't ready just yet to go ask her for help. I needed the rest of the day to rethink everything that has gone on. I knew deep down that I could really never go back to the way things were. Veronica was no longer my enemy, but where do I go from here. Would she want to be friends or just bystanders?

I was playing video games in my room when Duncan came into the room. He was very talkative for a person who hasn't really been saying much the last several months. I realized I had really missed the way things use to be. I was always surrounded by people, but for some reason I still felt all alone. I tried to tell Duncan how I knew my mother wasn't dead, that she just had to get away, he looked at me like I had grown a second head.

No, he didn't believe me nor did the majority of people who hadn't really known her. Duncan had stayed for some time just hanging out. We played video games and worked on some times to head to the beach to surf. I decided I needed the help of one tiny blonde who I had offended the previous day. It was time for some deep groveling.

"Logan," she mutters again as she motions for me to come in. She looked like she was cold.

"Veronica, she's not dead," I half snap.

"What makes you think she's still alive?" she asks carefully like she was gauging my anger.

"Why does everyone assume that she's not? I mean, there's no body," I say impatiently.

"What about the woman who saw her jump? It's been on every channel," Veronica asks softly.

"Well, if she's on the TV, she must be telling the truth. But her credit cards were missing. I mean, doesn't that seem like... I don't know a clue? You don't jump off a bridge with your platinum card," I sarcastically snap. I am losing my patience with all the questions that are just so useless right now.

"Logan, I-," Veronica starts but I stop her.

"I know my mother!" I say insistently trying to convey the reality of the situation.

"Okay..." she says softly with a tight smile.

I let out a big sigh and look down at my hands. I knew she saw the lighter the other night when Lamb gave it to me with her note. She looks like she is thinking of what to ask me next.

"But for what it's worth if she was going to really do the deed, it'd be chardonnay and sleeping pills," I joke with a small smile. "You know, she wouldn't risk being found bug-eyed and bloated in some shrimp net," I continue looking down at the hand that she has placed on my knee.

"I'll see what I can find out," she replies softly. "How are you holding up really?" she questions as I take her hand in mine.

"I just need to know she is okay. I think I can live with the choices after that, but right now I just need that," I say as I stand up walking to the door.

"Logan, I'm sorry about the other day," she says as she gets up walking to me.

"I know, but for what it's worth. I know if the shoe was on the other foot it would have already been the news of Neptune High. Veronica you have always been such a better person than those around you. I should know, you helped me when there was no reason for you to do so," he mutters as he goes to walk out the door.

"Your mom asked me to," she says as I turn around to look at her.

"What?" I question.

"The day she died my dad gave me a package from her. It was a flash drive and a ring. The flash drive had two videos of your dad beating you, and then some after pictures. She left me a note asking me to help you where she failed you," Veronica says as she sits down on the bench outside her front door.

"Why would you do that for me? We aren't even friends," I ask. She turns to me with tears in her eyes.

"I did it because I felt guilty. I thought something was going on, but you shut me down several years ago. I was going to do something around the time Lilly died and then you turned on me. God, Logan I cared for you. I," she didn't get to finish that sentence because I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her softly, but urgently. I have wanted to kiss her since we were 12 years old.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

I knew what I had signed up for when I decided to help Lynn with her request. I really thought she was lying about what her husband was doing, but the few photos I saw over Veronica's shoulder when she thought I wasn't paying attention made me feel sick. I knew from experience that money talks and Aaron would have discredited anything she had done.

"God, that water is icy," Lynn says as I help her into the boat handing her a thick blanket to wrap herself in.

"Did you leave the lighter and note?" I question as I begin to drive the boat toward the opposite side of the bridge as I see a few boats circling in to check what had fallen.

"Yes, Keith this has got to work," she says as I see her looking lightly at the boats passing us by. I see the helicopter above us going toward the bridge.

"It will," I say as we dock and she gets off. She goes to where my car is parked and gets in. She hands me her cards and wallet as I toss them in a bag that I will leave at the house for Trina who is already in town, but hiding out.

I drive Lynn to the Camelot and hand her a key for the door. She will be staying here tonight until I get her on a plane for wherever she plans to head. I had already gotten her some clothing and left her to it. I drive to Aaron's house to drop off the cards and all only to catch a glimpse of Veronica driving off in Logan's SUV. That isn't something that is going to end up well.

When I get home I see Lamb waiting for me at my door. I only have enough time to head in before they follow me in. "What do you need Lamb?" I snap after the day I have had.

"Logan Echolls SUV is parked outside so I assume he is here. We need to talk with him," Lamb smirks. I don't want to get him, but when I realize they are in Veronica's room with the door shut I decide to barge in. I am not prepared to only catch them both sleeping. Logan looks like hell, and Veronica looks as if she cried herself to sleep.

Shit, these two are already too far in for either of them to get out. Lynn was right they would take care of each other, it might not be the best situation to live with, but I knew Logan was the kind of boy no dad wanted dating his only daughter. Yet, the two of them before me saw the brokenness that only two people who endured the kind of loss they have could repair. I hear Lamb grunt in the living room and lean in to wake Logan up.


	4. Escape & Hope

Promises

Chapter 4: Escape and Hope

**Lynn****  
**

Keith was right about the Camelot being such an out if the wall hole, but at least I was safe from Aaron and his grubby hands. I knew that Logan would probably take me leaving the lighter to mean I am a live and hopefully reach out to Veronica. Well that was the plan, and if not Keith knew what to do.

I sat on the bed clicking the stupid remote watching the channels go by without even thinking about what was on. This was my way if showing Logan just how much I loved him. He deserved someone better than me to look out for him. Veronica at one time was the only person, who knew how Logan was by his moods; they were so right for each other. I known Lilly Kane knew how much Logan wanted to go out with Veronica, but of course she was too selfish to let anyone be happy without her.

"Lynn, Lamb just took Logan home with him. He was in bad shape, but Veronica took care if him. Things are all set for tomorrow," Keith says as I let the tears I had been holding in flow.

"Was he hurt bad?" I question. I knew him standing up for me would cost him.

"I don't know," he says as I hear soft slamming of doors.

"Veronica's upset with me," he says like it's the end of the world.

"Thank you Keith," I say before he has a chance to hang up.

"Don't thank me just yet, you still need to get out if town," he says which I know is true. He hangs up now. I take a shower in the dirty roach infested space hoping not to get anything disease wise. I change into a long nightgown from the bag I has given to Keith ahead of time. I run a brush through my hair. I think of how things are going to get better as I fall asleep.  
Keith seemed to be flustered when he showed up. He quickly checked out of the room and led me to a waiting rental car. I got in and he handed me some documents. I looked them over carefully. I would no longer be Lynn Echolls the wife of the great Aaron Echolls; I was to become Laura Lester. Of course my maiden name was Lester, but could it be that easy.

"I thought you would be less likely to blow your cover if you had name you were familiar with, I have a friend in Witness Protection that made sure nothing would lead back here," Keith says as he pulls up in front of a private airstrip.

"This is real," was all I could say before his phone rings.

"Hello, Aaron," he says. "Yes, I know. I will call to get him over there. No, I can't promise he'll be right there. I'll see what I can do," he mutters before hanging up.

"Aaron," I say.

"Yeah, he was with Veronica when I left. I took her keys to keep her from the house. She stormed out. As I was coming to get you I saw his SUV. They went to the beach," he says softly.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever done, but once it's done Logan will finally be able to get out from under him," I say as he gives me a small smile.

"I would do anything to protect Veronica, but I would have a hard time leaving her," he says as I understand what he's saying. I knew from watching him with her, they had one of those rare bonds that only happened once in a lifetime.

"Keith, you have a great relationship with Veronica, I have had a rocky one with Logan. I haven't really been a mother to him, but this is me trying to do better for him. He deserves better than me or Aaron. He deserves to be happy, and to feel loved. He really does," I say as he punches in a code before pulling through the gate.

"Yes he does. I will try to limit my strict views," he says jokingly. "You have one suitcase; inside is some clothes you packed along with the cash you had me get out of the safety deposit box. My friend provided an offshore account with your new name, and everything is set up with that identity. Lynn Echolls is dead," he says smiling as I nod. I had cut my colored my hair this morning blonde and even cut it to give me a different look. He walks me to the small single engine plane.

"It was nice working with you Laura," he says as I get on the plane headed to nowhere in particular. I got situated in my seat and put the seatbelt on. I opened up my purse and noticed a small note attached to a phone.

_Laura,__  
__Use this in case of an emergency. My number and a friends is in it. Don't use it for any other reason.__  
__Keith__  
_

Yes, things were looking up I thought as the plane started to take off.

****LoVe*******

**Veronica **

Logan had me thinking twice about everything that has been going on the past few days. I am having a harder time being mad at him, now knowing what he had to endure for all too long at the hands of his father. I am just so upset thinking about how a father could do something so hurtful and horrendous to their own flesh and blood.

Logan and I have been working together on his mom's case. There have been some leads, but nothing that ever panned out. I felt sorry for him because it sucks to not know whether your mom is alive or dead, I for one know the feeling. My mom is a hard person to find. We went to meet some woman at the police station and some crazed fan at Java the Hut, but neither was worth my time or his. I truly thought if he was sure about his mom there would be some sound evidence to back it up, but so far nothing.

Right now dad and I are not really working well together; he took the case for Carrie Bishop's family to prove Mr. Rooks is the lying scum Carrie says he is. With everything on my plate I just don't know what else to do with Logan's mom right now. Nothing seems to be working on either end, and my dad seems to be off just a little bit like he is hiding something or waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Ugh! I can't believe that Carrie would be smart enough to keep a diary of the things she did with our teacher. Mr. Rook just doesn't seem like the person to sleep with a student. Yet, with Dad I know there is no fooling him. I decide to set that thought aside and make an appointment with Duncan's doctor. I needed to know what this secret illness of his was.

"Dr. Levine's office," Dr.'s receptionists says. I am standing in front of my desk.

"Hi, this is Veronica Mars," I say with my back to the door unaware of Logan entering the door or him making his way toward me. "I was wondering if I could get in to see the doctor sometime this week. End of the day would be best. I have band practice after school," I say.

"How's five o'clock?" Dr.'s receptionist replies in a soft tone.

"Five is great. Thanks," I say as I write it down on a sticky note.

"All right." She says before hanging up.

"I'm no doctor…" Logan starts as I twirl around surprised to see him here."…but I'm, uh, pretty sure Penicillin will clear that problem right up," he says looking directly at me. It made me feel like he could see through my whole façade. It was a very eerie feeling.

"Can't say I was expecting you," I half squeak out because truth be told I wasn't expecting him at all.

"Yeah, yeah, I usually avoid buildings with stained glass," he says with a little dry humor. Even though he is putting on a brave façade of his own I can see the pain and hurt in his eyes. He is just as alone as I am right now. I just hope things work in his favor because even if we aren't friends he deserves something good in his life.

"That's why you haven't come to visit," I say in my best girlie voice I can find. He gives me a small smile.

"Logan things will work out even if they don't seem like it right now," I say as I move toward him. He just stands there looking at me before walking out the door. It was odd he must have come here for a reason, but never told me what it was. I had others things right now to preoccupy me.

I went to the meeting with the doctor only to leave with more pieces to a puzzle than answers. I found out that Duncan and Abel Koontz shared a doctor. That has to mean something; it couldn't be just a coincidence. Then my crappy day got even crappier when in fact yes, my favorite teacher was sleeping with one of his students, just not the one that came forward. I mean who can you trust if you can't trust your high school teacher. While proving Carrie was lying Weevil told me about a student going around with proof of Lynn's jump. If it was true it will kill Logan.

I notice Weevil as he calls me toward him; he is accompanied by a younger student. The student looked scared out of his mind.

"Yo, V. You might want to talk to this freshman. He's the one who's been shooting his mouth off about Logan's mom," Weevil says as he pushes the boy toward me.

"Hope you don't mind telling that story one more time," I say as we head toward the Journalism room. We are in the room a few minutes before Logan enters.

"Hey. You paged?" he says with such a sarcastic voice. Sometime I wonder why someone hasn't beaten him down a notch or two yet.

He moves toward us at a table where I am currently sitting in front of a computer.

"It seems Hart here has something to show us. Spill," I say loving the idea of him trembling a little surrounded by people bigger than him or maybe it was just plain fear.

"Me and my friends were filming out by the bay. We were making this war movie, "Storm on the Beach." It's just on high def, but it's pretty cool. It's these two brothers who get sent to war and-"Hart starts but I can see Logan rolling his eyes.

"Don't care. Point." I say hoping he gets the drift.

"We were editing it together, and we noticed something.

Hart puts a disk into the computer. The sounds of machinegun fire come from the screen," he says as he starts the video.

"Over there! Move in!" says the first voice on film.

"I see him! Oh! Ugh!" says the second voice. I notice guys dressed in combat gear are playing soldiers. The Coronado Bridge is in the background in the distance where something can be seen moving.

"Did you see it?" Hart asks about the movement in the background.

"Yeah, it sucks, and?" Logan says annoyed. I would be if this was a waste of our time.

"Rewind it. Play it frame by frame." I say because I think I saw it, but was unsure of what I really saw. He does.

"There! Check out the right side of the bridge," Hart says pointing at the screen. What is appears to be a body is clearly seen falling from the bridge.

"Holy..." Weevil starts but stops when he looks toward Logan. It was clear as day a body had gone over the side of the bridge.

I could tell Logan is in shock. I close my eyes trying to think of anything but the sight of what I just saw.

"The video's time stamped 4:37 pm. Exactly the time when..." Hart begins as he looks over at Logan, nervously. "…she supposedly jumped," he finishes.

"This footage better never make it out into public consumption," I snap before anything rational can be said. I was feeling very mad right now, that Lynn would do something like this for real, and then leave things behind to give Logan false hope to allow him to think or to hope for a better future.

"Don't worry about my boy, Hart," Weevil says as he puts his hand on Hart's neck and gets close, in his face. "He knows if that happens, his last movie will be a snuff film. And he'll star in it, right? Come on," he replies without giving the boy a chance to reply. Weevil throws Logan a sympathetic glance as he and Hart exit. I watch as Logan takes a few paces, eyes fixed on the screen.

"I'm sorry," I say because what do you tell someone who hoped for something to be shown evidence to dismiss it.

"Yeah, so am I," he says softly. I drop my head as Logan turns and walks slowly out of the room, stumbling as he does. My cell phone rings. I get it out of her bag and looks at the display. Maybe there is hope after all I think as I take off after Logan.

"Logan!" I call out as I look for him. Logan is in a daze as he walks in the opposite direction of me. "Logan! Logan," I say as I catch up to him, "Your mom's missing credit card was just used," I say softly bringing him back to the now as he takes a minute to believe it then regains hope that shows in his eyes.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I couldn't believe the ordeal I have been through, with thinking of hope to having it striped away from me time and time again. I don't like thinking that there is any other reason for my mother to go with something this.

I had the weirdest exchange just now with Veronica, but it didn't seem to bother me as much as it could have. I knew from her body language it wasn't pity, but something along the lines of sympathy. I haven't had anyone really feel much for me, but her the last few days. It was odd because I wanted to be angry with her for knowing too much about my life, but at the same time I was the one who asked her to help me.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye walk into the pre dance set up. Duncan was talking to her, but it was Meg who caught her attention. I decided I needed a break and there was only one place I wanted to go right now. I drove past the beach and to the one spot I hated coming to because it made me feel hatred for Veronica and everything she stood for, but it was also the place where I felt closer to her.

I noticed the fresh Lilly's on Lilly's grave. I bent down and brushed some of the leaves off of the headstone before leaning against it. "You would be mad at me if you could see me right now, Lils. I have made a mess of everything. I do blame Veronica for all of it though," I laugh at how smug I was being.

"I bet you would kill me if you knew all of the things our friends did to Veronica this past year. Yet, you would be proud of our little Ronnie; she grew up and matured into this beautiful badass. Oh, my god. Lils, I'm so lost right now. My mom is probably dead, you're gone and things are worse at home. Veronica knows, but she hasn't told anyone. I keep waiting for her to ruin me, but she doesn't," I say in all earnest.

I have been so mean to her along with all the cruel things the guys and I did to her, but she has still stayed true to who she was. I had to admit I was more loving her new badass attitude than the frilly white lace Veronica that was Lilly's shadow. "I wish you were here," I say as I kiss the headstone and stand up, "I hope you found your peace," I say as I walk back toward my X-terra.

I pick up my phone to notice I had a missed call from Veronica so I dial into the voicemail, "Hey. Call me when you get this. There's been another charge on your mom's credit card…at the Sunset Regent," she says before hanging up. I let a small smile grace my face. I call her back and she tells me to meet her at this hotel. I drive there and I am getting impatient when she comes running in probably from another case.

I listen to her try to weasel information out of the hotel receptionist, but the jerk isn't about to budge one bit. I could tell Veronica was getting worked up about him being a prick. I watched as she tried to twist him around her finger, but he was smarter than she thought. In the end Veronica left to finish a case and I parked myself on the couch facing the elevator waiting for my mom to come out.

I thought about a lot of things as I sat there waiting for my mom. I thought about Veronica and waiting her in my life in some form, even if it was only a friend. I could use one person that I knew would help me in a tough situation. I thought about different ways I could murder my father without getting caught; like burning the house down with him in it, cutting his break line in the car, feeding him rat poison, the possibilities floating around in my head were endless like the hatred I felt for him.

I haven't moved from my spot on the couch. I have one leg up on the coffee table, leaning against some pillows, with another blanketing my legs.

"I'm sorry. But the lobby's reserved for hotel guests only," a man says to me, without taking my eyes off the elevators, I reaches into my pocket and pulls out a credit card.

"So book me a room, Jeeves," I snap as he takes my card. "Bring me a room service menu while you're at it," I yell as he walks away. I see Veronica entering the lobby, watching her just shake her head and sigh. She walks over to me and sits down on the coffee table I ignore her, but her sigh catches me.

"You know you can't sit here forever," she says as she pulls out her phone, "What do you say we smoke her out. I'd like to report my card lost. My name is Lynn Lester," she says softly as I glance her way slightly. It seems like an hour or two has passed as Veronica is now sitting beside me on the couch.

I hear the elevator, but don't look out of fear that all hope will be replaced with sorrow. Veronica does and pats my arm and points. I can see a woman's legs and back, she's wearing a black coat, hat and sunglasses. She heads over to reception.

"That's her," I say as I get up from the couch, "Mom," I say rushing toward the woman. She turns around and removes her sunglasses. It's not my mom; no it's someone worse than Aaron right now for parading around using my mom's credit card.

"Oh, hey, Logan," Trina says as I reach her with the most disgust as I can show on my face. Veronica is now behind me, but only slightly as if she doesn't want to be a part of this family conversation where I rip my dearly bitch of a sister something new for using my mom as an escape goat for her pleasure.

"Did you just call me Mom? You okay, brother?" Trina states as a matter of fact, "You know Mom's gone, right?"

"Wow. Yeah I know she's gone and you're supposed to be in Australia. Why the hell are you here?" I snap a little more harshly than was needed but I was livid.

"Yeah, well that didn't work out. Veronica, hey!" she says as if she is just now noticing Veronica behind me.

"Hello, Trina," Veronica says very uncomfortably as if she was wishing she were anywhere but here with us right now. I actually was thinking the same thing.

"I've been kinda outta the loop lately. Are you two-" she is rambling on getting on my last viable nerve.

"Stop! You shut up. You're wearing Mom's clothes, you're wearing Mom's hat," I say mad.

"She was your mom, my step-mom. The lady who liked to parade though the house in a string bikini, whenever I had a boy over," she replies right back at me. I hated her with every fiber in my body right now. Ugh!

"Dad could've used you there. He always depends on you, why weren't you there," I question her trying to get her to admit to what her issue was.

"So now you're worried about Dad's welfare. Isn't he the big bad wolf? Cigarette burns and broken noses. Oh, the stories you used to tell," she sneers at me looking toward Veronica to see if she was listening. I glance in her direction as well and she has a look that if it could kill Trina would be dead. I smirk at that concept.

"Wow, we should get together and do this more often," I snap as I watch her bob her head slightly knowing that her words struck a hard cord with me.

"Yeah, well, you're in luck. I'm heading home now. I guess some accountant finally cancelled Mom's cards," she snaps.

"But if you're coming home, who will play Dead Hooker Two on CSI this week? How will you get your attention fix?" I leer at her, yes snarky remarks and snappy retorts is how we roll.

"Maybe I can be the ring girl at one of your bum fights," she jabs at me once again. I flinch slightly because I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me as I am reminded of the 12 lashes I got for that and the 6 punches to the stomach. I slightly see Veronica steeping forward closer to me as if to intervene. She grabs onto me placing herself between Trina and me.

"You know what? Shall we get going, Logan?" she says softly trying to coax me to calm down. I am just so intent on figuring out a way to hurt Trina. Trina is saying something to Veronica, but Veronica is keeping her eyes directly on me. I allow Veronica to pull me away from Trina, but the reality of the situation begins to hit home as I begin to shake. Veronica stops walking I fall into her causing her to stand firm as I sink to the floor with the last hope of my mother being alive vanishing. It was true, she had killed herself because of Aaron and his harsh way of life. Veronica is trying to sooth me, but it just brings everything crashing down even more.

I hate the idea of losing it in front of her, but I am thankful that she was the one to witness this breakdown and not some person who wouldn't understand my pain and sorrow. She helps me up as she begins to lead the way once again. This time I don't stop her from doing so. When we get into the parking lot she reaches into my pocket and takes my keys from me.

"I can drive home," I mutter. She gives me a small smile.

"I don't doubt you can, but I want you in one piece. I don't think a bottle of your friend is going to help you tonight," she says softly as I give a chuckle. If Veronica wasn't aware of everything I would hate to say at least she knew me well enough to know what I would do.

"Will you at least help with my misery and let me cop a feel?" I smirk at her slightly becoming all too aware of the space between us is dangerously close.

"Awe, there's the Psychotic Jackass I have been waiting for all night to come out," she says a little too sarcastically for my liking, but it wasn't in a mean why though. I know the words were rough, but for some reason I let it go. There was something else I saw in her eyes as she said them to me. I saw love, not pity, but love. I wasn't sure what lay in my future, but if Veronica wasn't a part of it in some way that would hurt more than the worst beating Aaron could ever give me.

Because right now Veronica was the only hope I had for the future. She probably didn't know it or wouldn't want to know it, but her being here with me right now is keeping me from doing something stupid, something that could or would get me killed. I bet Lilly is laughing at me right now as I slowly realize my life this last year was hell because I pushed the only person who really understood me away. I just realized I was madly in love with Veronica Mars, and she was going to be my saving grace even if she didn't know it.


	5. Wills and Promises

Promises

Chapter 5: Wills and Promises

**Keith**

I knew when Logan and Veronica heard what Lynn's will contained for the two of them; I'm going to get hell from Veronica for not telling her. On one hand I would totally deserve her anger, but on the other I agreed to something that is going to change our lives forever. The last few days I knew she had been distracted with her own life of teenage angst.

I made the agreement with Lynn before I knew all of the details, but at the time I thought it was the best thing to do for Logan and her. I have watched Veronica interact with the other kids her age and she isn't close to any of them. Wallace is one of her only close friends. Logan and Duncan were at one time like brothers to her, but after Lilly's death things changed.

I may not have been aware of everything that went on, but I was certain that Logan was making Veronica's life miserable. Yet, during the Christmas party I saw the two of them talking with each other and acting like nothing had happened. I mean it could have been an act, but it seemed like they were actually getting along. That was why I decided to help Lynn Echolls make her disappearance or death happen. I felt everyone deserves a second chance.

This would be Logan's second chance at a life better than the one he has right now. I hoped he didn't do anything to make me regret the decision I made. Yes, this was something that could possibly destroy a lot of people if it went south.

"Veronica," I say as my daughter answers her phone.

"Dad," he mutters as if she had to run to get the phone.

"Where are you?" I question.

"I am heading back to Neptune. I had business to take care of in LA," she replies. I knew she did cases on her own time.

"I have to leave to catch a bail jumper just outside of Arizona. I will be back tomorrow. We having a meeting we need to go to, so meet me at the office after school," I say before wishing her a good night and telling her how much I loved her. I got into my car and headed to Arizona.

Yes, things were going to change tomorrow, but I would worry about that then. Right now I was going to focus on the here and now as I head toward the highway.

****LoVe****

**Veronica**

"Logan," I say softly as I nudge him. He seemed to have fallen asleep. We talked for a little while before my dad called to tell me he was headed out of town for a bail jumper, but then he fell quiet.

"What," he mutters looking over to me. I can see how red his eyes are and puffy. I was going to drive him to my house and then he could head home, but I couldn't do that now.

"Come on," I say as I take the keys out of the ignition.

"I can drive home," he says as he opens his door and gets out.

"I don't doubt that Logan, but right now I think you should stay here with me," I say surprising myself. He arches one eyebrow up and looks at me.

"Seriously, if you wanted me to spend the night all you had to do was ask," he says wiggling them. I shake my head already regretting the thought of him staying.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Eyes up her Logan," I snap as he is following me up the stairs to my apartment. "I want you to stay because you are in no shape to deal with your dad or Trina tonight," I say as he stops in his tracks.

"What?" he mutters looking lost.

"I heard what Trina said at the Hotel. I know it's true, but you don't need that crap tonight," I say as I pull him in the door of our apartment. Backup goes directly to him nudging him for his attention. He bends down and scratches the now happy pit bull.

I go about getting ready for bed taking a shower and getting dressed. When I went into the bathroom I took his keys with me unsure if he was going to stay or not, but wanted to make sure he had no way of leaving without facing me. I was surprised to find him sitting on my bed with my laptop in his lap.

"What is it with the Mars' family?" he asks me as I race to the laptop, slams it shut, grabs it and takes it back to my desk.

"God, Veronica, and you really believe Lilly's murder was some sort of vast conspiracy?" he continues as I feel my stomach tightening. I was going to talk with Logan at some point and tell him about this, but right now wasn't the time I wanted to do it.

"I don't know what you saw," I start as I turn around to face him. I could tell from the look on his face he saw a lot of the information.

"A file on Duncan," he says as he laughs pulling on his shirt.

"There's a file on everyone," I say seriously looking directly at him.

"Yeah. It's thorough," he says as he stands up from the bed. "And I'm glad my alibi held up," he snaps quietly not looking at me any longer.

"Out of the country. Two eye witnesses, it's airtight," I say moving a little away from my desk.

"Hey, what do you think Lilly would make of you investigating all the people who loved her" he questions me.

"I loved Lilly. Maybe if I didn't I'd be able to drop this," I snap sharply as I fall into the chair behind my desk pointing to my chest as I am now breathing heavy. I was upset he invaded my personal property, but for the life of me I can't find the words to tell him to leave.

"Okay, then I have to come clean with you," he says as he stands right in front of me. I look up into his face.

"Come clean about what," I ask afraid of what I might find out.

"I wasn't in Mexico with Beaver and Dick," he says as he bends down to my leave. I feel like the air has been sucked out of my mouth.

"What?" I mutter barely.

"I came back early to see Lilly. I knew she would be at the pep squad car wash so I drove there," he says but I interrupt him.

"I didn't see you there," I say quickly. He shakes his head.

"I parked across the street. I saw you and Lilly washing this car and things just became clear to me. You know, I knew Lilly was seeing someone. It was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back," he pauses looking up at me sniffing then rises to his feet. "This feeling came over me, you know, I don't…I don't know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it," he continues looking back at me.

"Did you give it to her?" I ask softly not knowing whether I believed him or not.

"Yeah, I left it in the car," he says. I think back to the day remembering Lilly slightly peeved when she noticed a small cup on her windshield.

"With the shot glass," I ask hoping that it was him. I remembered the shot glass and even the fact that it had been in her room. It was part of the evidence log my dad wrote, but no letter was mentioned.

"Yeah, with the shot glass. You know, if you read that letter, you'd know I'd never hurt her," he says softly eyeing me up. I don't know why, but I did. I knew deep down Logan was a very emotional person. He loved you with his whole being and he hated you the same way.

"I believe you," I say as I stand up and reach around his waist giving him the reassurance I knew he probably needed, I felt him stiffen up at first but then he hugged me back.

"Thank you," he says softly into my hair. I continue to cling to him as I start to cry. He knew how I felt. He just lost his mom, and I felt like I had lost Lilly once again. "Shh! Veronica I know you wouldn't be looking into all this stuff if you didn't have a reason, but do you think someone close to her would hurt her," he asks as it was now my turn to stiffen up.

"I don't want to, but all I know is Abel Koontz isn't the one whole killed her. The time of death if wrong," I say asI let him go. I reach into my desk drawer and pull out the last known photo of Lilly happy and alive. I hand it to him.

"The time is off by hours," he mutters as he falls back onto the bed.

"Yes, that clears everyone's alibis, even yours as nice as it was to have Dick and Beaver cover for you," I say as I sit down next to him.

"I see what you mean, but it was all them. Dick called me to tell me that he told the police I was with them. I planned on telling them I was home and all, but I didn't think about anything else after he told me they covered" he mutters as we sit in silence for a little while. I get up and walk into my dad's room getting a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for him. He changes and heads out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I question as I get up reaching for his arm.

"I was going to sleep on the couch," he says softly brushing some loose strands from my face.

"Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone right now," I say as he gets into my small twin bed next to the wall and I climb in lying slightly on him. I am about to go to sleep when he speaks.

"I'm going to tell your dad the truth," he says as he wraps his arm around me.

"Okay," I say as I start to fall asleep, but not before I hear the three little words that would shatter me wide open, '_I love you_.' He says into my hair as he pulls me closer making me cling to him as well.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

For the first time in months I felt alive. I know last night was a lot of truths for both me and Veronica, but it was the first real and honest conversation we have ever had. I had to admit I was surprised she didn't run after I admitted to not being in Mexico, but then again when she showed me the red light photo of Lilly the day she was murdered kind of shot my shitty alibi with holes anyway. I would have been home by that time anyway.

I feel like someone was staring at me so I open my eyes to see Sheriff Mars looking directly at me with daggers in his eyes. I was still wrapped up with Veronica, but anyone could see we had our clothes on and the covers half over us.

"Logan," he mutters as I disentangle myself from Veronica's small little body. She moves a little and mutters '_don't go_,' freezing me in my spot. Her dad looks over at the two of us and waits like me to see if she was waking up or not. I hear her breathing even out and move toward the door.

"Sheriff, nothing happened," I start when he puts his hand up to stop me.

"I wasn't thinking that. You can bet your rich ass when I came in last night and saw her door open with you two in the bed I wanted nothing more than to rip the two of you apart, but I could tell something had happened," he says looking me in the eye as if he was searching my soul.

"It was a rough day. I hired Veronica to help me prove my mom was alive, but the last shred of hope diminished when it was Trina pretending to be my mom," I mutter as his relaxes a little.

"Oh, I never thought that this would be so hard for you. I mean with everything going on, and all," he says as I look up to him once again.

"I should have believed the video I saw of my mom jumping off the bridge, but then her credit card was used so," I stop looking at my hands.

"What video?" he asks softly almost worried.

"Eli found some kids had a time stamped video of her jump. At the time they were filming some stupid gun fight scene near the bridge. Veronica took care of it, it will never reach Hollywood Live," I smirk with a half grin at the thought of the boy afraid of not only Veronica as petite as she was, but Eli Navarro as well.

"That's Veronica Mars making friends with everyone she can," he dad says shaking his head.

"After the hotel in LA, she drove me here refusing to let me go home to Aaron and Trina. She thought it would be better for me to stay here," I mutter as I feel his hand on my shoulder. I flinch slightly not because of who he was, but of what usually happens when I get a hand on the shoulder. He quickly removes his hand.

"I'm sorry, Logan you are more than welcome here anytime. I know things have been rough for you, but if I ever hear from someone how you treated my daughter again like you did this past year; they will not find your body. Do you understand me son?" he questions as I look toward him once again with tears glistening in my eyes. He called me son. I envied Veronica's relationship with her dad, but the fact that he said that spoke volumes to me

"Yes, I actually need to tell you something as well," I say as I see Veronica making her way out of her room toward us.

"Dad, I thought you would be home later," she says with wide eyes.

"Well you know me honey, I like to catch all your friends in bed with you," he smirks at her as her cheeks flush red. "I didn't see your car in the parking lot," he continues.

"I left it in LA. I drove Logan home, called Eli to have one of the guys bring it back for me," she says as if it was perfectly normal.

"You wanted to tell me something Logan," her dad says changing the subject. I wasn't sure I was ready to do this now, but the look in her eyes as she leaned against the counter and the way he looked at me told me I could trust him, but I was worried if he would think less of me now.

"I lied about my alibi the day Lilly was murdered," I blurt out as Veronica continued to pick at her grapes. Keith almost chocked on his coffee.

"You did what, and you knew about this," he half yells out finally catching his breath.

"Dad, hear him out. Gosh don't me melodramatic. It doesn't suit you well," she says with a smirk as they both turn back to looking at me. I feel like a deer caught in the headlights of a fast moving truck.

"I went to Mexico with Dick and Beaver that was true. I just drove home that morning. I knew Lilly was seeing someone, but I saw her and Veronica at the carwash and decided it was over. I couldn't continue on the rollercoaster ride with her anymore. I wrote her a letter and left it with a shot glass I picked up for her," I say as Keith looks almost worried.

"I found a shot glass, but no letter," he mutters as he walks into his room right to his closet. He pulls out a box labeled Playboy, right a man after my own heart.

"Dad, I don't think the answer is in your hidden stash of Playboys," Veronica smirks as he gives her a small smirk of his own.

"I removed the files of Lilly Kane's murder from the office when I realized you had been in them. I brought them here and put them in plain sight," he says dropping the box on the bed.

"That was actually smart," she mutters a little upset about him being a little better at whatever game it was they were playing.

"I know years of practice," he jokes as he pulls out a think file with Lilly's name on it.

"Wait I have something else as well," Veronica says leaving us to go to her bedroom. She comes back with the red light photo she showed me last night.

"What's this," Keith asks as she hands it to him.

"This proves all the alibis are void anyway," she smirks as he looks it over, and a frown graces his face. "The night that Duncan and I were pulled over on our way back to town after the Surfing thing, you had to come get me. The officer said there were outstanding tickets dating all the way back to Oct. 3rd. I went into the station and got a copy of this," she says as Keith looks from me to the paper.

"Well anyway, this is the whole case file of Lilly's murder investigation. I remember a shot glass among the contents of her room, but there wasn't a note with it," he says looking through the papers.

"I believe Logan, dad," Veronica says softly as she touches his arm.

"I am not doubting his confession. Veronica like you said this photo proves no one had an alibi," he says softly looking over to me. "You two need to get ready for school, Logan this stays between us," he says as he looks over the photo one more time before placing it in the file.

"Come on," Veronica says as she quickly grabs some clothes from her room and heads into the bathroom. Keith comes into the room handing me a small gym bag.

"This was the bag you brought the other night. There are some clothes in it. I mean it though, I appriacate you coming clean about Mexico, but hurt Veronica again and you won't get another chance to do so," he says as he turns around to leave.

"Sheriff," I say as my voice gets stuck in my throat.

"Yes," he mutters looking at his watch.

"I don't think you need to worry about me hurting her. I don't think I have any reason to, you both have shown me more caring than my own family has, and that means something to me," I say as Keith re-enters the room.

"Listen to me, Veronica is hard headed and I know you two might not be the beasties you were before Lilly's death, but this morning I have seen some of my daughter back. I know you have helped bring her back, so to me that counts for a lot as well. I know your dad isn't the best person, so I will try to pick up the slack," he says smirking as Veronica opens the bathroom door.

"Really you two need to get over your brooding and move on," Veronica jokes as her dad kisses her forehead.

"But daughter if we men can't brood over our women what is there for us to do," he says laughing as he moves to the front door. "Remember Veronica you need to meet me at the office after school, we have a meeting we have to attend together," he says sternly as he leaves.

"My dad seems to be overly nice to you," she says as she sits down next to me. I had pulled my pants on and was tying my shoes. I had no shirt on and my back was slightly facing her.

"God, I wish this hadn't happened to you," she says as she runs her hand over one of the newer marks. I wanted to slap her hand away, but the light touches really didn't bother me.

"I am tougher than I look," I say smirking as she jokingly hits me. "Let's get to school," I say as I grab my gym bag and her book bag handing it to her. She follows me to my SUV and gets in without me having to tell her anything.

We get out of my SUV and everyone is already looking at us. I can tell just from Veronica's posture she isn't liking the attention one bit. Duncan parks his Land Rover a few spots from me. "I can talk to the guys," I say and Veronica just turns around to look at me. I was worried she'd resort back to her angry self, but she surprised me by walking back to me and smiling as she gives me a little kiss on the check.

"Thanks for the ride hot stuff," she calls out as she walks past Dick and Beaver leaving me blushing and sort of turned on.

"What the hell is up with Ronnie?" Dick questions as Madison rushes toward me to see if I was okay. I just shake my head and walk into school leaving everyone puzzled and looking after me.

"Is everything alright with you and Veronica?" Duncan asks when he sits down beside me in Journalism. This was the only class the three of us had together and I was looking forward to watching her. She hadn't made it to the quad for lunch, so I was hoping to see her now.

"She was helping me with a case," I mutter as the bell rings and no sign of Veronica.

"A case," he asks puzzled.

"I asked her to help me prove my mother was still alive. It turns out she is dead," I half snap wishing to be out of here. I turn my focus on the computer in front of me as I begin writing my piece for our school newspaper, unaware of Veronica entering the room.

"I leave you alone for 10 minutes and I find you looking at porn," she whispers in my ear causing me to jump.

"I thought you headed home," I say trying to quiet my breathing.

"No, Eli brought my car back, but it has four flats," she says as I look down.

"I'll talk to them," I say as I pull my phone out to send Dick a text to lay off of Veronica.

"Logan, I know it's not your doing. It's just strange being civil," she says as she sits down beside me causing Duncan to look over at us with a questioned expression.

"I was wondering if you'd be a pal and give me a ride after school," she says pushing her hair out of her face.

"I can, you going to your dad's office," I ask as I beginning typing again.

"No," she says softly looking anywhere but at me.

"But your dad said," I start but she puts her hand up.

"I was summoned to Casa de Echolls," she replies causing my eyes to widen. Why the hell would she be needed at my house today? I mean I know Aaron had called me this morning reminding me that my mom's will was being read today. What has my mother gotten Veronica in?

"Do you know why?" I asked as I finished the last word of my assignment.

"No, but dad texted me that Lynn had asked me to be there. Her lawyer called my dad yesterday to let him know," she says as she takes out her USB drive and plugs it in. She clicks on a file, opening it and then sends it to the teacher.

"When did you have time to do that assignment?" I question when she smirks at me.

"I had it done days ago. Our next assignment is going to be about up and rising stars killed before their time," she says giving me a creepy smile.

"Seriously," I ask as she laughs. It was one of those to die for laughs.

"Logan you should have seen your expression when I said that," she laughs even more. Mrs. Dent moves to our area.

"Logan, Veronica, are you two done with your work," she asks in a little stern voice. I hold back the quip I want to say.

"Just turned it in," Veronica and I say at the same time.

"Great, then the two of you can work together on a new assignment, reach into the bag and pull out a topic," she says as she holds out a bag. I reach in and pull out a slip of paper.

"You and your partner will meet with someone in law enforcement and follow them for a day. You will interview them about their job, what is interesting or unique about what they do. This is for the special Career Day edition of the Navigator," I read with a huge grin.

"Maybe I should have you draw another one," she says reaching for the slip of paper.

"Mrs. Dent I think we will keep this one," Veronica says taking it easily from me.

"Fine," she mumbles as she walks away to get another pair.

"This will be so easy," I say smiling as she laughs again. I get started on some math homework as she begins to work on her English paper. The bell rings just as I am finishing up my last problem.

"I like seeing you do something other than terrorizing young innocent people," she says as I hand her the pencil she dropped.

"I do have a reputation to uphold Veronica. I can't be seen slumming it with the little folk," I smugly say as she hits me hard in the shoulder. "What the hell?" I say without thinking as she glares at me.

"You are being an ass again," she snaps as she gives me pointed look. "I don't think socializing with people other than those rich 09ers you like to hang around with is beneath you," she snaps as she slams her locker door walking away from me. I was stunned as Madison steps in front of me.

"Logan, nothing good can come from hanging out with a slut," she says smirking as I see Veronica turn slightly toward me as she talks with her friend Wallace I think.

"Madison, I don't think you would like it for me to tell Dick how easy you are. I mean haven't you slept around with just about all of the male population here," I snap as I walk around her to where Veronica was and put my hand on her waist to lead her and her friend out of the hallway.

"What the hell? Logan were you just marking me," Veronica snaps as she pushes me up against my SUV. I see a smirk on her friends face.

"No, I just," I stop because I think I was.

"What Logan cat got you tongue?" she questions as she just shakes her head and gives her friend a hug before getting into the SUV. I can see Duncan glaring in our direction. I don't want to deal with him right now.

"I wasn't really thinking like that," I finally say as we pull into my driveway. "Madison was saying some things, and I had enough. I wanted to put her in her place. I'm sorry if you felt I was marking you or whatever," I finally manage to say as I come around to her side of the SUV. She has a smile on her face.

"Thank you now was that so hard to do," she says as she pushes her lips into a pout causing me to realize she just played me. I am laughing as we walk in the front door.

"Logan, son the lawyer is her to read your mother's will," Aaron says as he comes around the island in the kitchen. "Veronica, I didn't know you and Logan were friends again," he says giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Veronica Mars, I am Barry Randell," the man at the other end of the table says as he half stands and shakes her hand. "Lynn asked for you and your father to be here," he continues as the doorbell rings, a moment later Keith Mars walks into the room followed by another man.

"Keith, Cliff what are you doing here," my dad says as both men sit down.

"Lynn requested them to be here," her lawyer says as he pulls out some documents. "I'm not sure if you're aware but Lynn updated her will a few weeks before her…death. Aaron, you were removed," he says looking toward my dad.

"Hm. Well I didn't know that but, uh, well, doesn't surprise me," Aaron says as he rubs his chin.

"It's cool, Barr. Dad's accountants didn't give Mom much of an allowance," I say as Aaron glares over at me.

Aaron glares at his son.

"All right, I'll skip to the relevant paragraph here," Barry says flipping through some pages. Barry reads from the papers in front of him.

"To my son Logan, I bequeath my art collection as well as all of my personal effects in the house except for my jewelry. In addition I leave him the balance in one of my investment accounts, held with JP Morgan, totaling $115,000," Barry says before flipping the page over once again.

"To Veronica Mars, I bequeath all of my jewelry in the house as well as items in a safety deposit box at Neptune Bank. I also leave her my one residence at 3615 S. Seaport Lane here in Neptune. In addition I leave her the balance in my other investment account with JP Morgan, totaling $22.5 million dollars," Barry was about to continue when Aaron interrupted him.

"I don't think so. Lynn can't leave that kind of money to her. I mean she isn't even a part of our family, she's nothing," he was yelling as Mr. Mars puts a hand on Veronica's shoulder. She is looking over at me. I reach over and grab her hand to help her see everything is fine.

"Mr. Echolls I am not finished," Barry says as he flips back to his reading. "The money I have left for Ms. Mars is for both her and my son Logan Echolls, but if my son isn't 18 then the money is to stay in a trust for the two of them. The only condition that would void and null this agreement is if my son and Ms. Mars were to be married before they turn 18," again my father stops Barry. I half laugh as Aaron looks like he is going to explode.

"Mr. Echolls you wife gave me documents signed by you and her giving your son permission to marry Ms. Mars if her father were to agree to the union. I have a document signed my all parties agreeing to this proposition," the man who came in wife Keith says handing the papers over to Aaron and the other lawyer.

"Cliff I have these papers already in the case file, thank you," Barry says with a tight smile.

"They are fake, I never signed them," Aaron yells tossing them on the table.

"I hate to admit this but they are authentic. I had them tested to verify the authenticity of them before I came," Barry states.

"And me? She took me out too?" Trina asks in a sad little voice. I am having a hard time wrapping my mind around this new information as I half listen.

"I'm afraid you were never in it," Barry says as Trina looks shocked and sighs heavily.

"Veronica, when do you want to get hitched," I ask as everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Are you out of your mind? Logan I will not let you throw your life away to marry some little play thing," Aaron screams as he gets into my face.

"Don't you dare touch him?" Veronica says as she steps up to meet him face to chest.

"Get out of my way little girl," he demands. She just stands firm as her dad barely holds it together.

"Or what, are you going to hit me Mr. Echolls like you hit other people," she sneers at him in a hushed voice. I go to wrap my arms around her, but she pushes them off. "If you think no one knows what you do to Logan then think again. Lynn gave me a video of you beating him with a belt," she whispers barely allowing me to hear her. Aaron's eyes open wider than I've ever seen them do as he slightly backs up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mutters. She just smiles as she knows she has him shaken up.

"Cliff is the courthouse opened right now," Veronica asks as she moves slightly to the side to see him.

"Yes, why," he asks as she reaches for my hand.

"It's a fine day for a wedding," she says as I see her dad just shake his head. I know this had my mom written all over it. Of course even in death she would find a way to wreak havoc with the great and mighty Aaron Echolls who was just put in his place by a 17 year old teenage girl.

"If you walk out that door Logan you are cut off from everything. You will never get another dime from me again," Aaron yells as I stop in my tracks. Veronica looks back at me as if she was worried about me.

"I'll have the movers over shortly to move moms and my things out of the house," I say as I walk out the door to my freedom. I knew this morning when I woke up it would be a good day, but I never dreamed it was going to be this great. I smile at Veronica as her dad whispers something to her and get gets into the SUV once more. "We don't have to do this," I say when I see her expression.

"I know, I don't want to get married this young, but Logan this is your ticket out of his house. I am not going to crush it. I know we aren't the perfect couple, but I am willing to try this for you," she whispers the last part softly.

"I wanted to date you. God, Veronica I have wanted to be with you since I met you when we were 12. Lilly knew it, but she told me you weren't into bad boys. The next thing I know you were dating Duncan. I want to be yours only yours and I know this isn't the right way of doing it, but thank you," I say kissing our entwined hands.

"Honey, this is your last chance to back out," Keith jokes as he stands with us in Judge Matthews's chamber.

"No, Lynn went through so much to help Logan. I want to help save him," she says as the judge begins our wedding. I feel hope once again. I have hope that this moment is the fresh beginning I have craved for so long. I am not going to waste a minute of it.

***LoVe***


	6. Enemies Fallout

Promises

Chapter 6: Enemies Fallout

**Aaron**

I cannot believe that little shit just did that. Who the hell does he think he is? There is no freaking way he will ever marry that bitch. I thought I had problems when he was dating Lilly Kane.

"Johnson, I need you to stop anything my son might be thinking about doing in City Hall," I yell in the phone to the DA.

"Aaron, I can't do anything like that. You signed the consent papers," he says as I throw the phone across the room shattering it against the wall.

"Daddy, I'm sorry," Trina says as she enters the room. I turn to look at her; she has always been the one shining example of what a Hollywood Golden child should be like. I taught her well before her shitty brother was even born.

"I know, Trina it's not your fault. I am glad you learned early on what I expected. It saved you all the lessons Logan needed because of his stupidity," I say as she slightly goes white in the face. Yes, she remembered all of those incidents as well.

"Yes, I am glad I learned too," she says softly as she leaves the office just as quickly as she came.

"Liam, I need you to do me a favor," I say as Liam Fitzpatrick answers.

"I can't help you. We are in enough shit right now without helping you out," he snaps.

"Don't forget you are the one who was giving my wife the extra pills she needed to get her fix. I would hate for the bottles she got from you had your prints all over them," I smirk as I hear him take a deep breath.

"Go to the police. If there are prints they'll be your as well since you came to me for them," he replies hanging up the phone. How the hell am I going to knock some since in that damn boy if no one is willing to help me? I know now that I am going to have to get rid of Veronica Mars one way or another. She has become a liability like her little friend had once been.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Echolls you may kiss the bride," Judge Matthews's says as my dad glares over at him. Logan leans in and kisses me softly on the lips only lingering long enough to hear my dad clear his throat.

"Dad, relax. We aren't going to start striping and making out right here," I say as I hear a chuckle from Cliff and the Judge.

"I am glad to hear that daughter of mine, but I think it's time to head home. I don't want this getting out just yet," he mutters as Logan reaches for my hand.

The two of us follow Cliff and my dad out into the hallway. My dad made sure the Judge signed a NDA to keep this out of the press. That was Logan's idea thankfully. When we reach the outside of the courthouse my dad ushers the two of us to a black SUV that had pulled up in front of us.

"I want the two of you to head back to the apartment and pack what you think is necessary. I will meet you guys there in an hour or so. Please don't leave the apartment, don't open for anyone either," he says as I get into the SUV following Logan.

"Dad, what is going on?" I question as he turns around with a serious look.

"I don't want you two doing anything other than pack things. I mean it," he says looking right to Logan.

"Dad, we're married," I smirk at him as he shuts the door harder than he should have.

"Buckle up," I hear a voice say from the front. I notice its Deputy D'Amato. Logan reaches for my hand intertwining our fingers once again for the short drive to my apartment. I notice there was a moving van in the front of the building.

"Leo, what's going on," I ask as he ushers us into the apartment where Back-up goes right to Logan.

"Mr. Echolls isn't a very happy camper right now. Your dad is moving the two of you to the house that was left to you. It's gated and a security team is being established right now," he says handing me some boxes.

I take them and move to my room. I see that there are boxes scattered in my dad's room half packed. I see the majority of the things out of the bathroom have already been boxed up. I feel two arms wrap around me and push me up against the wall just inside of my bedroom. I feel the person turn me around to face them as his lips crash against mine sending a shocking sensation tingling throughout my whole body.

"Hey, no hanky panky," Leo says as he enter the room.

"This is my room if you don't like watching get out," I snap as Logan lets me go slightly.

"Veronica, please just pack. Your dad wants to be ready in case Aaron tries something," Leo says softly handing Logan a box. Logan lets me go and starts to pack up the items in my closet. Every once in a while I'll catch him looking at me as I pack up the little nik naks around my room. I leave all the pictures on my bulletin board, but remove it from the wall. I pack up all of my books and pictures off of the walls. Logan has boxed all of my clothes and was removing the bedding off of my bed to pack it when my dad entered the room.

"Good the two of you are almost done. Did you pack some clothing so you won't have to search for it in your boxes?" he questions when I look over to Logan who shakes his head.

"I labeled the boxes though with her clothes," Logan says as he turns boxes around.

"Okay, I'll have them put into the SUV before we head out. I ordered food and it should be ready when we leave," he says as I put the last of my things into a box. Logan reaches out for my hand as he moves to leave the room. As we head toward the living room I see several guys moving boxes out of the kitchen and furniture.

"Sir, I have spoken with Sheriff Lamb and he says that he isn't going to be able to help us. Mr. Echolls is refusing access to the affects in the house," I hear a man say to my dad.

"Okay, take with Judge Matthews to see about a court order. The items belong to my daughter and son," he says as I feel Logan squeeze my hand tightly. I turn to see tears glistening in his eyes. My dad turns to look over at him. He catches the look that Logan has and just places his hand on his shoulder. "I expect you to be a gentleman and respect her, no sex," he says as he walks away.

"Dad," I snap as several of the people in the room heard his comment.

"Veronica, kind of busy," he mutters as Leo smirks toward me. It takes about half an hour more before we head out. Leo stops at Lugi's for dinner. I think I know where we are going since I followed dad when he met up with Lynn one day, but I have never been inside of the home. Logan has held my hand as Leo drove. My dad would look back toward us every once in a while, but kept quiet.

I lay my head on Logan's shoulder as I see the beach on the right side of the SUV. I feel Logan perk up as Back-Up begins to get anxious in the seat next to me.

"Veronica, look at the sunset," Logan whispers into my hair as I see the most vibrate shades of yellow, purple, orange and red splashed across the evening sky. God, I wish I had my camera right now. As if reading my mind Logan hands me his phone. I move closer to the window and roll it down. I click several pictures at different angles and hope that I get one I like. I lean back against him as Leo pulls up to this really nice but simple looking beach house. There was a gate with a small security booth at the entrance.

"Deputy Leo, Mr. Mars," the man in the booth says as he hands Leo some paperwork that he passes to my dad.

"I want your team at the house in half an hour to go over details," my dad says as he nods his head. Leo drives up to the house and parks the SUV. I see Logan's yellow X-Terra and my LaBaron in the driveway already. There is also a silver-grey Land Rover.

"Come on you two, I'm famished," my dad says as we get out of the SUV and walk into the entryway of the house. The house had a nice open feeling to it. I could see stairs leading to a second floor that had a nice landing that over looked the first floor. There is a small half bath as you walk into the front door on the right side. I notice the whole back wall of the house is made up of glass windows making the floor look huge. The kitchen is on the right side along with a doorway to the laundry room and garage. The dining room is off to the far right side. There are stairs underneath the staircase leading to a basement. The living room was directly in front of the front door wrapping around the other side of the stairs. I walked to the back wall and noticed that there was a huge wrap around deck with a spa and swimming pool. There was also a small pool house on the right side of the back yard or should I say beach. The house was practically on the beach.

"This house is beautiful," I say as Leo and Logan are setting the small counter with the food from Lugi's.

"I know you two are married, but I want you both to wait to do anything but sleep," my dad mumbles as he is taking a bit of Lasagna. I half choke on the breadstick I was eating.

"Dad that is not dinner talk. If you need stuff to talk about you should have taken me to the zoo. We could have talked about what to ask or not say while eating with people," I half snap.

"We could have made a day of it," he cracks back getting a small smirk from both Leo and Logan.

"Yes, a missed opportunity," I say trying to end the discussion.

"Well a perfectly good lesson learned," he replies.

"Mr. Mars, I will keep my hands to myself," Logan says as I look to him for the first time really at the table. He hasn't eaten much of the food on his plate. It looks more like he pushed the food around.

"Dad, we're married you allowed us to do so," I smirk trying to ruffle him up.

"I am going to let you share a room even a bed, but Veronica I mean it. Please don't do anything else right now. I know you two have urges," I stop him there this was enough talk like this for the night.

"Dad, no more," I snap as Leo half chokes on his food. "Logan and I will just sleep," I say as Logan gives me a small smile. He helps me put the food away and clean up the mess from dinner. My dad and Leo went into the study that was on the other side of the living room along the left back wall.

"Come on, let's explore the upstairs," Logan says softly as I take his hand and he leads me up the stairs. I see I was right to the right is a landing the size of a small room.

"I guess that could be made into a study or library," I say as he nods his head, right off the stairs to the left along the side of the stairs is a short hallway going back to the front of the house. I walk there and open the door. It was a good sized room with a bathroom. I walk back to the stairs to follow Logan to the back of the house. On the right there was a full bathroom and a bedroom, on the left was a huge master bedroom with a nice view outside of the beach.

"This will be your room," I hear my dad say from the doorway. I turn to look at him.

"It is nice," I smile as I see the huge closet that's connected to the bathroom.

"Do you like it Logan?" my dad questions as he just nods his head.

"I can't believe my mom had this house, and everything, but couldn't be here to share it with me," he says as I see my dad move closer to him.

"Logan I helped your mom do the items she needed to do for all of this. I agreed to let you and Veronica do this. I should have tried to protect you sooner, but I wasn't aware of all of the finer details," he says as Logan nods again.

It is now almost midnight and the house has some furniture in it. My dad was able to get Logan's things from his dad's house. My furniture was moved into the guest room, but our room had Logan's furniture. I mean his bed is so darn comfortable I couldn't give that up. My desk and bulletin board and books are in the landing area by the stairs. Logan's desk is in the spare bedroom. My dad took the other smaller master bed in the front of the house. The office area down stairs was made into a guest room for Leo. I guess Leo is our full time security detail for the time being.

"Okay, I know it is late, but we need to set ground rules," my dad says tiredly. Logan half snorts as Leo shakes his head.

"Dad, five rules that's it," I say as he gives me a pointed look.

"Fine: _1. No parties here at all, 2. Leo is to stay close by no matter where you two go, 3. Cell phones are to be charged and on in case of emergencies, 4. Please be responsible in everything you two do, think about it before doing it, and 5. No leaving to do anything without telling someone_," he says looking over to Leo as if there might be more.

"What about work or cases?" I question as I tense up thinking I am going to be stuff in this house forever.

"Pick and chose honey. Leo is here to keep you safe. I am unsure what Aaron might do. He has lost his power over Logan and he might get desperate," he says as I know he is probably right. This is a big improvement for us and a different life for Logan.

"I have discussed things with Mr. Clemmons. He understands the situation and says he will allow Leo to hang around the school. I know you both have separate lives so I will let you decide what to tell people. Right now Aaron hasn't mentioned anything about any of this," he says as I smile at Logan.

"I think it's time for bed," Logan says smirking as my dad groans out in frustration. I laugh with Logan as this is going to be an experience for all of us. I was able to put some of my clothes away as was Logan. I grabbed one of his shirt off of a shelf and a pair of his boxers and headed to the bathroom. I heard him come into the room when I was in the shower, but he only brushed his teeth and left.

"I like my shirt on you," he whispers into my neck as I sit down beside him. He had a small sliver jewelry box in his hand. I looked over at him anxiously. He opened it to reveal a beautiful singular princess cut ring. It was something I would have picked out for myself.

"Logan, I'm not sure I can wear that," I say softly as he pulls my hand up and places a silver necklace in the palm of my hand.

"I know you probably wouldn't feel comfortable wearing the ring, but I thought you might be okay to wear it on a necklace," he says as he hands me the ring. The weight of it in my hand feels so heavy. The realization that this is all real is starting to sink in. I had just been moving all afternoon and night on foreign energy. The sight of this ring and his words make it all strange to me. I was married to Logan Echolls. When I went to school later today I would no longer be the bumbling sheriff's daughter, but the daughter-in-law to the famous Aaron Echolls.

That thought made me sick to my stomach as I ran back the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten last night. I am still retching in the toilet as I feel my hair being pulled out of my face. I feel Logan half sitting next to me holding back my hair as I get rid of everything in my stomach.

"Was it something I said?" he questions after I finally feel relief as I flush the toilet and lean against the cabinet.

"No, it was the realization of everything that has gone on. Yesterday when I got up I was Veronica Mars, this morning I am Veronica Echolls," I say honestly.

"So it's me," he mutters as he moves away from me.

"No, Logan I wouldn't have gone through it if it was you. It was the dawning of your dad now being my father-in-law," I say as he looks up from the ground.

"Oh," he says as if it is finally clicking in his head. "You can keep Mars if you would feel better," he says softly.

"It's not that, it was the idea of him being part of my family now. I want you, that doesn't change, it's just now the sick bastard is part of my family. I mean you're free, but will always be associated to him by your name," I say softly as he laughs.

"Yes, that is a sad thing," he mutters darkly. "Come on, I think it's been a long night. I am exhausted, he says as we head back to the bed. I grab the ring I dropped as I ran to the bathroom and slide it on my finger. I like the feeling of it on, but Logan was right I wouldn't feel right wearing it to school. I turn to see where he was and he has the necklace open as I slip the ring on it, and he puts it around my neck.

"I love you Veronica," he says as he pulls back the sheets on the bed and I jump in. We both laugh as he jumps on the bed after me. Yes, things for us were going to be tough, but we had each other. I wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future, but I was sure that I loved Logan as well.

"I love you, too," I say as I kiss him on the lips. He pulls me to his side as I lay my head down. We were so caught up in the moment that neither one of us, realized the bedroom door was open and my dad was watching us.

***LoVe***

**Keith**

I thought I heard someone being sick, so I walked toward Veronica and Logan's room to check on them. I heard part of their talk, but what hit home was the fact that from their voices and sincerity they did really love each other. I guess even with everything Logan had put Veronica through the last year wasn't as strong as the love she could feel for him. I wasn't surprised when she said yes to Lynn's requests.

I knew she would do the thing that would protect Logan; he was her friend even if neither of them knew it. I mean who else would help a jack ass like him after the way he treated her. I mean there were days I wanted to teach the jerk a thing or two, but I also knew that at some point I had to let Veronica make her own decisions.

It never occurred to me how broken the two of them were. I mean yes, Logan is broken in a different way than my own daughter, but nevertheless broken. I don't think he is the same person I met all those years ago watching my baby playing soccer. He was broken before they ever met, but maybe together she can help mend him. Veronica is broken in her own by the death of Lilly, and her mother leaving her. Yes, two broken teens thrown together. What were we thinking? I walk into the room to see the two of them holding each other tightly, but so gentle at the same time. Veronica was lying on Logan's chest, and he had his arm wrapped around her. Yes, young love. I kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Mr. Mars, thank you," Logan whispers softly as I am turning around.

"Take care of her," I reply. He gives me a tight smile as I leave the two of them. I go downstairs and check to see how Leo is getting along. I find him hunched over the kitchen counter looking over the high school floor plan.

"I am looking for any escape routes Veronica might decide to use to her advantage in getting away from me," he mutters as I sit down beside him. Yes, Veronica would be the one who would try to escape even if her life was in danger.

"Have you found any?" I question looking at the microwave clock; it was 2:30 in the morning.

"None, that she can actively get out of without notice," he smirks as I smile.

"Leo, I appreciate you doing this. I know leaving the Sheriff's office wasn't easy," I say as he turns to look at me.

"I know the benefits were all that really was keeping me there. Things have been getting worse. At least working security for you will be something I can enjoy because I know with Veronica there will not be a dull moment," he says as he rolls up the blueprints and heads to his room. I look at the screen near the front door that shows live feeds from all over the property.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

"Oh my god have I ever told you how I have always wanted to wake up next to a hot blonde, or was it every morning should start with a hot blonde naked in my bed," I smirk as she pulls my pillow out from under my head.

"Come on Logan, all you have dated were blondes," she snaps as she gets out of bed. I watch her as she takes off my shirt revealing her silky white flesh.

"I hope you kids have clothes on," Keith says as he enters the room. I sure hope he knew he was such a cock blocker.

"Dad, newlyweds," she smugly says as she tosses me the shirt she had just had on.

"Yes, I remember, but I think we've had the sex talk. I said none," he remarks with a smile.

"What's up dad? How was your night, mine was great. I slept with my husband and woke up next to him," she says as I sit there watching the two of them just banter back and forth.

"Veronica, do I need to separate the two of you," he says pointing from me to her.

"You wouldn't," she says as Keith just smiles.

"Seriously dad you're cramping my style," she fakes pouts as she gives him her famous head tilt. He looks at and then me with a defeated look of sadness.

"The head tilt, come on Mr. Mars," I say as she tosses a shoe in my direction.

"I am immune to it, but the pout gets me," he mutters as he sits down on the bed. "Okay, even though I love our bantering I came up here with some security details," he says looking at the two of us pointedly more so at Veronica.

"Mr. Mars we'll do anything," I say honestly because the thought of what Aaron might do to me if he did get a chance makes me worried. I like the thought of being free of him.

"Good, I will let you two drive the Land Rover to school. Leo will drive the LaBaron for now. He will be at the high school at all times. I told him to keep his distance in all matters unless it is something serious. He should blend," he says as Veronica snorts softly.

"We're not telling anyone we're married," I say as Veronica reaches for my hand in support.

"That's between the two of you. If you need to separate let Leo know. He can get another guy to cover the other one. Leo is at all times to be with you Logan. I trust him to keep Aaron away from you. I know Veronica you can protect yourself, but I have found that Aaron has ties with a lot of bad people," he says as I nod my head.

"I will try to be less needy," she smirks as I smile. "If Logan makes sure to keep his temper in check."

"What temper," I snort. She tilts her head at me.

"Hmm! Logan let's see you pounce and punch then ask questions," she says as I ponder, yes that is pretty dead on.

"I don't know about this. It's like the two of you are one," Keith mumbles as he gets up and walks out.

"God, your dad walking in as I was having these milky silky thoughts about your body," I say as I pull her to me to kiss her.

"No sex, breakfast," Keith yells as Veronica softly hits me.

"He is such a morning person," I say as she laughs. I get out of bed and pull on some surf shorts and I t-shirt. I am going to enjoy wearing the clothes that I want to. She goes into the closet and pulls out a mini skirt putting it on. She puts on a black tank top and layers it with a sweater. I see her looking in a box as she pulls out some knee socks and puts them on before pulling on her boots.

"Have I ever told you I loved seeing you in your soccer uniform? The knee socks turned me on at that age," I say as we are walking down the stairs to the kitchen."

"Seriously," she asks as I just nod my head. "Are you turned on right now," she whispers in my ear. I give her a smirk.

"Yes," I whisper back.

"Veronica, Logan here are the keys," Leo says as I take them before she can.

"Come on let me drive," she half whines as I shake my head.

"You snooze you lose," I say as he glares in Leo's direction.

"Who do you work for?" she asks as I slide in the driver's seat.

"Ask your dad," he replies as she gets in the passenger seat.

"No, snippy remarks," she demands as she leans over to kiss me. "I have wanted to do that all morning, but didn't want an audience," she says softly as I tuck some loose hair behind her ear.

"I have other thoughts," I say as I start the Land Rover.

"Get your dirty mind out of the gutter," she says laughing. I watch the rearview mirror as Leo follows us. I pull into the parking lot getting some strange looks as I park in my usual spot, but not in my usual vehicle.

"Do you want a second?" I ask softly as I see her tensing up.

"I can do this," she mutters softly as she looks up to meet my eyes. "I chose you Logan. I chose this, I had the choice and I made the one I couldn't live without," she says as I get out of the Rover and walk to her side. I open the door and offer her my hand as she reaches for it and steps down.

"I could feel all the eyes on me the moment that the people around me saw who I was with. I knew the rumors would start flying, but I was surprised by Veronica who had her head down once she stepped out of the Rover stood straight up and held her head high as she kept her fingers intertwined with mine.

"Logan is the school slut bothering you," Dick snaps as we enter the building. I go to jerk his shirt, but Veronica holds tightly to my hand.

"Let everyone know Veronica is now off limits. If I hear of anything bad being said or down to her, they'll have to answer to me," I say as Dick looks to her and then back at me.

"Sure, dude. See you around Ronnie," he half yells as he walks away.

"Dick, if not the loyal puppy," she says smirking. She was right about that. Dick was loyal to me in every way. If I said something to him it got done.

"What are we going to do afterschool?" I question as I see Leo off to the side.

"I wanted to go to the office and work, but dad texted me not to. He was going to hire Wallace to help him out to keep him away from the Sac-and-Pac," she says as she pulls her books out of her locker.

"I heard that you were, like together, but I mean it was Dick," Madison snarls at us. "Come on Logan you want to be with the school slut. Haven't you learned from your mistakes, she isn't worth your effort or friendship. What do you think Lilly," Madison had no time to finish her sentence as I watch my petite Veronica smack her across the face.

"Don't you ever speak of Lilly to me!" she sneers at her. "Lilly was never your friend, she was ours. You leave her out of your petty thinking," Veronica says as she slams her locker and walks off. I go to follow her, but she holds up her hand. I watch her turn the corner only to see Wallace coming in with some girl with a blue streak in her hair.

"Mac," I say hoping that was her name.

"Yes," she asks puzzled.

"Could you check on Veronica? She went off that way," I say as I watch Leo move toward the other hallway, but he stopped to keep eyes on me as well.

"I told V, this was a bad idea helping you," Wallace says as he slams me up against the lockers getting ready to punch me in the face. I close my eyes as I prepare myself for the blow, for it not to come.

"Wallace," Veronica says as she rushes toward us, her eyes red and puffy.

"I was just teaching my boy here a lesson about hurting you V," Wallace says as Veronica laughs as she squeezes in between the two of us barely.

"It wasn't Logan, true he is a jackass most of the time, but he didn't hurt me," she says. The 'jackass' hurt, but she didn't say it maliciously.

"Then who did," he snaps as she just shakes her head.

"I hear your working for Papa Mars," she says changing the subject pulling me away from the lockers as we all walk toward our classes. I moved from class to class only getting small glimpses of her. I had ordered lunch for us, unaware of what she would want, but I got all her favorites. I locked for her in the quad when I saw Leo just shrug. I walked over to where she usually sits at and sits down. I am pulling food out of the bags when I feel her hand on my shoulder.

"This has been the longest day of my life," she says as she sits down. I pass her the lasagna container as she happily digs in. "I could totally get use to this," she laughs as I hand her a soda.

"Wow, I thought you were kidding when you said things where better with the two of you," Wallace says as he sits down opposite from us.

"Don't look now but stupid is coming this way!" Mac says as Dick sits down beside me. I feel Veronica tense up.

"Do you want him to leave?" I ask softly in her ear hoping she doesn't make me send him away.

"No, as long as he keeps his mouth shut," she says loud enough for Dick to hear. He looks ashamed and goes to get up. "Dick you can stay, but I mean it," she says as she passes him a container of food.

"Dick, come on," Madison says as she walks past us. "I mean are you going to sit with the school rejects just because Logan is," she snaps as she places her hand seductively on his shoulder.

"We're over Madison, just walk away," he says as all eyes turn to watch our table. I just looked at Veronica whose mouth was half open.

"You don't mean that Dickie. It's the slut isn't it she's gotten to you as well. Oh my God Veronica Mars gets what she wants even if it isn't hers," she was still talking and not watching Dick who stood up and poured his drink over her head.

"The rumors wand crap against Ronnie is done with," he says as I watch in awe of my best friend standing up for my wife Veronica. If the school wasn't talking about us before they sure were now. I looked over at the 09er table to see Duncan glaring at me like he could kill me. I shudder as Veronica must notice it as well and she just takes my hand in hers.

"Thanks Dick," Veronica finally says as he is gathering up the trash from lunch.

"It was no problem, Ronnie," he says with a smile. "Logan dude you want to surf afterschool," he asks as I look over to her.

"Um, V, you want to go hang out," I ask.

"Dick why don't you come by my house and hang out," she says softly as I quickly scribble out the address and hand it to him. Veronica leaves to head to her class and I am called over the loud speaker.

"Mr. Echolls come in," Mr. Clemmons says as I see Mr. Mars sitting in one of the chairs and Cliff sitting in the other.

"What's going on?" I ask as I am worried.

"It's nothing bad Logan, calm down son," Keith says as he hands me a photo. I look at it and see my sister Trina with my dad. "I want to know if your dad would hurt her, more importantly is she safe in the house with him," Keith asks as I see the bruises on Trina's face. Would he hurt her?

"Yeah, he never hit her or my mom. He only hit me," I say as cliff writes this down and they put the photos away.

"I need you to sign this," Cliff says as I look over the document in front of me. It was a lot of words about money and savings or trust account. "It is a trust account you dad had set up for you. You got married therefore the trust is legally yours," Cliff says as he hands me a pen.

"I know it seems rushed and all Logan, but I just want you to be protected from him. When Cliff told me this morning about the hidden accounts in your name and all, we looked into them to see how to obtain them for you. I don't want you to think this all about money, but when Aaron realizes the seriousness of the situation it will be for him," Keith says as I just nod my head. According to the two trusts in my name I am extremely rich. I have almost 50 million in one trust in an offshore account and triple or more in another offshore account.

"Where is the money going now?" I questions as Cliff smiles.

"I have set them both up to be transferred into Keith Mars as the guardian of the account and yours with Veronica," Cliff says as I smile.

"Good because if it was only in my name I would spend it all," I joke as Mr. Clemmons reenters the office.

"Logan you know none of this was about money or fame. Your mom asked me for help and I told her I would. You got lucky that you now have a beautiful wife who I truly believe loves you, and a new father-in-law that will keep you wondering when he'll shoot you for hurting his daughter," he says smirking at me.

"Keith," I say as he turns around.

"My mom couldn't have picked out a better family for me," I say as I head back to class thinking just that. I know it hurt my mom to do what she had to, but she did pick the perfect family to keep me safe. Veronica did love me all witty humor and my excess shitty baggage. But more importantly let's not forget Keith Mars, he was the father every child would want, they just didn't know it. I sure as hell wished I had him; maybe my mom would still be here. If nothing else good happened at least I got to taste the good life. I got to have family.


	7. Unexpected Pain

Promises, Escapes & LoVe

Chapter 7: Unexpected Pain

**Veronica**

I was a little surprised to see how easy it was for us to just get down a normal schedule. I was a little worried about Dick being too close, knowing the things about Logan and me being together and living with each other. Yet, he surprised me with falling back into the old routine we had when we were younger. I was a little upset waking up one morning to find him waiting in the kitchen talking with my dad and Logan after surfing, but I realized Dick was one of the few friends Logan truly had.

"Hey, Ronnie don't other think it," Dick said as he set the bag of take-out in front of me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked as he shrugged his shoulders. I looked toward where Leo would be and he shook his head at me.

'_Where are you?_' I texted him.

'_I had some things to take care of with Papa Mars. I will see you at home. Dick is bringing you back_,' he replies.

'_K_' I simply type. I mean else could I write back to him.

"Hey girl have you heard the news," Wallace asks as he sits down. I push a bag toward him. I had taken the egg rolls and chow mien.

"Wally, dude have you seen the surf from Ronnie's place," Dick says a little too fast. I look around to see that there were several people staring in our direction.

"Dick shut up," I snap as I look to the blonde surfer who looks hurt by what I had said.

"What is being said?" I demanded as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Veronica, come on," Leo says as I see that everyone is now staring at me as I am clinching my fists.

"Dick," I say turning back to him. He gets up grabs my arm and pulls me along.

"Madison is spreading a rumor that you and Logan are brother and sister," he mutters as I half laugh and then cry. He pulls me into a bear hug. "Ronnie, I know that's not true," he says as I pull away a little.

"Thank you," I say as he hands me my bag. Meg is coming around the corner when she sees me. I notice she gives Dick a slight head nod then looks to Dick who nods back to her. "Do you have like a thing for nodding?" I question as he laughs.

"No, I texted Meg to be my back up for when I told you just in case I needed her. She was coming to see how you handled it," he says as I smile.

"Do you know where Logan went?" I questioned as we went into the computer room where Mac was sitting at a desk.

"Nah, he just asked me to bring you home," he says as Mac looks up and smiles at me. The rest of the afternoon flies by fast thankfully because I hated the stares and nasty looks I had been getting. Duncan was even looking at me strangely every chance he got.

"V, I'm sorry that you had to endure that," Logan says the moment I step through the front door. I reach up to him, and just kiss him on the lips slow and softly.

"If you have to leave school again, I better be with you because I will have to take care of you if I am left behind," I snap as Leo laughs.

"Oh Logan I didn't think you could make this little beast angry. I mean from the tales I hear around she usually does whatever you ask," my dad says as he emerges from the living room.

"Dad is there a reason you are home in the middle of the day. Was there no bail jumper or cheating spouse to photograph," I half snap as I huff and walk out the patio door.

"I think it might be that time of the month," Dick blurts out as I finally let loose of all the pent up frustration I have had and scream.

"Veronica," three different men say as they run out the patio door.

"Seriously," I say as I have tears falling down my cheeks. I am so frustrated by everything. I felt like I was losing control of who I was. "I'm fine," I say as Logan wipes at my eyes with his shirt sleeve. Dick grabs a surf board and takes off toward the beach. I envied how at ease and relaxed Dick could be at times.

"Are you really fine?" Logan asks as I lean into him.

"No, today was a mess. Madison started some rumor that you were my brother," I say as he rubs a hand up and down my arm.

"I got that one. I also got a couple of you and me finding solace in one another. I would love to find more of you, but Papa Mars is very watchful," he murmurs into my neck as we both turn around and jokingly mimic 5 more minutes with our hands.

"God, I missed you," I say as I relaxed more into his embrace.

"Kids, dinner," my dad yells as I slowly open my eyes to see it was getting dark. I go to move, but feel a protective arm around my waist.

"Yo, Logan dude time to wake up," Dick says as he splashes his face with water.

"What the hell," he snaps as I sit laughing. "You think that's funny," he says as he picks me up.

"No Logan," I say as I fly through the air into the low surf. "Oh you are dead," I yell back as I proceed to chase the two goof balls. We play and act like kids for a little while longer until I see one Papa looking very unamused.

"I called you guys for dinner," he says as sternly as he could. Just the sight of him trying to be a good daddy makes me laugh. "Veronica you're going to make these fine gentlemen think I am easy going. I am mean and rough," he says causing all of us to laugh.

"Oh… my god," I say as I try to catch my breath. "I needed a good laugh," I smirk as he just rolls his eyes.

"Let's go eat before Leo cleans us out," he replies as he puts his arm over my shoulder and I lean into him. Yes, I have only one daddy and he loves me and my strange array of companions.

I was so glad that even though things weren't perfect I had people I could count on. The last year of my life was really hard to deal with Lilly's death alone, and then being cast aside by my friends. Yet, as I look toward Logan and Dick I knew that even though the year before happened this moment right now was a fresh start. Logan was my husband and Dick was his best-friend. Dick had been my friend, or should I restate that he is my friend. I needed to talk with Mac, Meg and even Wallace before things got a little out of hand, but I was worried where Duncan would stand in this new relationship of mine.

"Dick, you heading home," I ask when I see him picking up his bag. He turns around and gives me a small smile.

"Yeah, it's about time I leave. I mean I'm not really sure about what is going on with you and Logan, but he seems a little distant," he honestly says as I reach out for him.

"Thank you for standing up for me with Madison," I say as he looks at me. "You didn't have to, but you did," I continue as I give him a hug.

"Ronnie, you were a friend. I saw Logan was talking to you and well," he mumbles.

"Yeah, I know. Dick why don't you stay a little longer, I need to study for a test and you could hang with Logan because we all know he doesn't study," I say as I hear a 'hmm' from behind me.

"I study," Logan says as we turn to see him seated on the steps.

"Right, he studies and excels at being nosy," I say as I walk up the stairs and tap his nose with my finger to make my point. He tackles me as I walk by him crashing the two of us in a heap the landing floor.

"I said no sex," my dad calls out as Dick stops mid-step. My dad is already out of his bedroom looking at the two of us with suspicious eyes when he notices Dick still here.

"Richard, I thought you had left," he mumbles as I untangle myself from Logan.

"Dick, it's not what you think," Logan says as he stands up walking to his friend.

"I thought he was gone," my dad says as he motions to his room.

"Coward," I mutter as he leaves us to deal with his revelation.

"Dude, I would have been alright if you had said you were shacking up with little Ronnie," he mutters as I pull Dick to the sofa.

"It's not like that," I say as softly as I could.

"I mean we are technically shacking up," Logan says as my dad yells out 'Logan'. I laugh as I see a small camera in the corner of the landing. If you weren't looking you'd never see it.

Logan tells Dick the whole story about how his mom asked my dad for help to keep him out of his dad's hands. I was surprised Logan mentioned the abuse slightly, but asked Dick not to ask questions about it. He told him we had gotten married, but it was the only way of him getting free. Dick had asked if when we turned 18 if we would get it annulled or a divorce, but Logan was speechless. I mean would we. I hadn't thought about it. I was now worried that he would want to take his share and leave when this was all over with.

"I'm going to bed," I say as I get up. I had been trying to do my homework with the guys for 2 hours, and I had done nothing. I did some research on annulments and divorces, but no homework was actually completed.

"Do you want me to join you?" Logan asked as Dick looked up from his assignment.

"No, you guys seem to be doing well with your work. I just feel a little drained," I say as I walk downstairs to get some water before heading to be. I see my dad on the back deck with his computer in his lap.

"Honey," he says as I sit down next to him. I can see he has several screens up including our area.

"Dad, do you really think we would have sex out in the open," I ask as he blushes.

"I don't know! Honey, there isn't one in the bedroom or your bathroom. I know this doesn't help, but you can see the stairs from the angle," he says as I look at the feed again. Yes, he was right, but you could see the majority of the landing area as well.

"Daddy, did I do the right thing," I ask as he turns to look at me.

"What do you mean?" he questions as I sit down in the lounge.

"Was this a marriage or is it a sham," I say twisting my fingers in my hand.

"I don't know, from what I see Logan really cares for you and you for him. I know I am adamant about the whole sex thing, but if you and Logan were to do…." He trails off as I know this is hard for him. "Logan will be there for you no matter what. I can tell he cares if not loves you already," he says as I nod my head.

"The question though does he love me enough to stay with me when we are actually old enough to make the choice," I mutter as I turn to go inside. I don't see the shadow lurking in the drapes as I pass by and head up to the bedroom. I see Dick's bag on the sofa and look into the guestroom.

"Logan said it was cool to crash here tonight," he says as I see he has on a pair of Logan's sweats.

"Of course it is. Dick you are family," I say as I head to our room. I am a little worried when I don't see Logan anywhere. I get ready for bed and climb in, before I can start to think I drift off to sleep.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

Dick had made a very logical point about our marriage when we turned 18. I would give Veronica whatever she wanted even if she wanted a way out of this 'sham' as Dick pointed out. I was hurt a little when Veronica decided to head to bed, but didn't want to me to come with her.

"I'm going to call it a night," I say as I close my literature book. I hadn't seen Veronica go by so she must have gotten distracted downstairs.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Dick questions as I look over to him. He actually looks worn out for once.

"Sure, let me get you something to wear," I say as I go into my closet and pull out some sweats for him. As I walk toward the stairs I toss the pants to him. I am at the patio doors when I hear her voice.

"Daddy, did I do the right thing," she asks as I see her turning to look at her dad. Keith Mars was the one person who wouldn't let her down. He was her rock. I learned that when I realized why she chose him and not us last year.

"What do you mean?" he questions she finally sits down in the lounge.

"Was this a marriage or is it a sham," she asks as she lets her nervous habit of twisting her fingers cause her tension.

"I don't know, from what I see Logan really cares for you and you for him. I know I am adamant about the whole sex thing, but if you and Logan were to do…." He stops as if I couldn't be any more horrified than to listen to my girlfriend or wife talk with her father about sex with me. "Logan will be there for you no matter what. I can tell he cares if not loves you already," he says as shake my head. This may have started out as an opportunity to get out of Aaron's clutches, but I had begun to fall for Veronica. Each day that I spent with her was like a ray of sunshine eclipsing me from the darkness I had be in for so long. She made me want to be a better human being.

"The question though does he love me enough to stay with me when we are actually old enough to make the choice," is what drives a stake in my heart. She thinks when I turn 18 I would rather leave her. I am so angry at her for thinking that, but I have to push it aside as I dive for the curtain to hide because she was coming into the house. I was lost in thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How much of it did you hear?" Keith questions as I turn away from him. "Logan," he says irritated.

"Enough for her to think I am just using her," I snap as I push his hand off. I walk to the front door and walk out if slamming it behind me. I am in the Land Rover and out the gates before Leo has a chance. I had no clue where I was going, but at the moment I had to get far away from Veronica and that house.

I drove back to Aaron's house just to see what he was doing. I had wished when I was younger to be saved from his horrid life, but the shinning princess wasn't supposed to hurt me like Veronica had with her words. I head toward Duncan's house, but decide this wasn't the time for the discussion we needed to have. I ended up at a liquor store buying the most expensive Scotch they had.

I headed back to Dog Beach dropping the Land Rover off at the gate and catching a cab over here. I went to my usual spot to watch the waves as I held the bottle in my hand unable to open the thing.

"Why did you run?" she asks as I see Lilly sitting beside me. I knew it wasn't her, but god I missed her.

"Veronica," I snap as I felt the wind blowing.

"Logan, she loves you," Lilly ghost says as I just shake my head.

"We're married," I snap as I see Lilly ghost smirk.

"I know that Logan, just because I am dead doesn't mean I don't see things. I know your married," she says as she smiles.

"And you're okay with this little arrangement we have. Veronica is going to bold if I don't when we turn 18," I snap at her not really knowing why I was yelling at a ghost.

"I don't think she is. I think she is more worried you are," she half snaps as I finally realize that might be the truth. Veronica always wanted the white picket fence life, but what if I am the one who didn't. Yet, right now the thought of being without her in some form is killing me. I couldn't live a life where Veronica was a part of it.

"Lilly," I say as I see movement on the rocks below me.

"No," Veronica says softly as she wraps the blanket in her hand around us. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks as I shake my head.

"Not really," I mutter as she wraps her arms tightly around my waist.

"I was worried when Leo and dad were barking orders to find you. I thought I had lost you," she whispers as I tug her into my lap from behind me.

"Why?" I question a little harsher than I wanted.

"I don't know," she says honestly. I could tell the sincerity in her eyes.

"This marriage isn't a sham to me," I finally say as I brush her hair out of her eyes.

"Logan, is this whole escapade because of that," she snaps angrily.

"I heard your talk with your dad. I want you to know this isn't some sham. I am falling in love with you, if I haven't already," I say as I feel her lips crash into mine. I move my hands into her hair as I twist them around slightly. She turns her hips slightly too where she is now straddling me in my lap. The friction is causing me to get aroused. I deepen the kiss as I hear the bottle of Scotch drop to the ground with a thud.

"Logan." She moans as I grind into her. I want her so much, but she needs to be ready before we do anything. I slowly slip my hand in her shorts, but the reaction I get startles me as she tenses up dramatically pulling herself from me. "I'm sorry," she mutters as a flashlight flashes us in the face.

"I found them halfway down the beach," the man says as I see several more flashes of lights. "Ms. Mars, Mr. Echolls," the man says as he holds a hand out for Veronica to take but she jumps off the rock as I climb down. I see her looking in the sand before pulling her treasure up. She found the Scotch I dropped.

"Come on lover boy," she says causing me to hear the voice of Lilly in the background. I smiled a little knowing that Lilly was okay with this or was she. I would think about that later.

"Where the hell did you go?" Keith snaps the moment we enter the patio door, yet before he can get an explanation he pulls me into a hug wrapping his arm around me. "Don't do that again!" he snaps as he kisses Veronica on the head.

"I'm sorry," I mutter as he nods his head. I never thought about the aftermath of me taking off might cause. Of course he'd get security and probably wake Veronica up.

"Are you okay?" Veronica asks as we climb into bed.

"No, but I'll get there," I say as she turns to look at me.

"Logan I need to talk to you about something, but I just don't know how to. I know we haven't had sex, but I can't right now. I don't know how to explain it, but it creeps me out," she says as I am puzzled by why she is stressing about this. I mean she tensed up when I started to touch her, but Veronica was a virgin. I knew that even though I spread rumors to contradict that.

"I understand," I mumble a little disappointed. I really didn't but I wanted her to have peace of mind. I pull her to me out of habit, but don't drape my arm over her to give her an escape if she needed it. I look at the clock 12:30 in the morning. I close my eyes as I feel the strings of sleep pulling me under.

I hear someone throwing up close by. I move my hand over the bed where Veronica should be but she isn't there. I look up at the clock to see it was 4:30 now. I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and get up. I see her draped over the porcelain toilet hair wrapped around her face. I get a wash cloth and wet it before pulling her hair back, putting it in a ponytail.

"It wasn't you or anything. I had a bad dream," she quickly mumbles as I hand her the cloth and pull her into my lap.

"I'm sorry," I say softly kissing her forehead as I pass her the mouth wash. She takes a squish and then spits it out.

"IwasrapedatShelly'sparty," she mutters as I try to break down the blurb she just blurted out. It was something about Shelly's party, but I didn't get what.

"I didn't get what you said only got Shelly's party," I say as I pull her out of my chest to look at me.

"Logan, I'm damaged goods," she says as tears fall so freely from her eyes.

"No, you're not, your anything but that," I say softly trying to reassure her.

"Yes, I am. I went to the party to prove that the words and pranks weren't going to bring me down. I saw you there and someone handed me a drink. I guess I got drunk and passed out. I woke up the next morning to find I was incredibly sore," she stops as she is gasping for air.

"Oh my god, Veronica," I say as it hits me hard as I turn to the toilet where she was just at and empty my stomach. "No, I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I knew they were after you, but I didn't think anyone could do something like this," I say softly stroking her hair as she snuggles closer into my chest. I was so mad and angry at the person who hurt her, but so proud she shared this with me.

"Logan, Veronica," I hear a voice calling, but they seem so far away. "Did you two sleep here last night?" I hear Keith asking when I recognized the voice. Veronica begins stirring in my arms.

"Ugh! Dad," she groans as I try to work the kink out of my neck.

"You do have a nice comfortable bed just over yonder," he mocks as she stands trying to work her muscles out as well.

"Not in the mood dad, I had a crappy day yesterday, and last night I threw up, and blurted out my most darkest secret. I think I just need a break from everything right now," she mutters as I stand up looking from her to Keith as she walks out the door.

"Are you dumb, go after her," he mumbles as he shoves me halfway. I follow her down the stairs as I see Dick enjoying cartoons on the couch eating cereal. I see her duck into the laundry room. I slip inside as she opens the dryer. I see her pull out a sweater, not just any sweater my sweater as she slips it over her head.

"I love you Mars, warts, bruises and even shame. I love everything about you," I say as I turn her around to face me. She has tears in her eyes.

"I'm usually not like this," she mutters as I smile.

"I know hard core bitch mode, but I like you like this as well. I know the sweet innocent pre-Lilly girl is the same girl standing in front of me. V, I want you to know whatever this is with us I am in it for life. This is it for me," I say as I kiss the tip of her nose.

"I like that. You and me against the world," she says smiling. "But we have to include Wallace, Mac, Meg and even Dick," she says as I stop her with a tender kiss to the lips.

"Even Dick," I mutter against them causing her to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, I know I surprised myself right there as well," she says as she takes off her shorts and pulls on a skirt out of the dryer.

"Do you have all your clothes in there?" I question as she lifts her arms and slips two tank tops on magically as she moves the sweater around. I laugh at how she can put clothes on. She hands me some shorts and a shirt. "Awe was this all about getting me out of my clothes," I say as she chuckles sitting on the top of the dryer giving me more room to move.

"I hope Ronnie is dressed," Dick says as he opens the door. "Get a room," he mutters as I toss some clean clothes to him.

"This is our house," I mutter as I notice the look on Veronica's face.

"It is our house, our home," she says softly as we move into the kitchen to see both Leo and her dad at the counter eating.

"Did you two have a nice chat in the laundry room?" Keith says as he smirks at the two of us.

"God, get your minds out of the gutter," she smirks as she playfully swats at my shoulder.

"Right, in honesty though if your friends are going to be hanging out or living here," Leo says pointing to the newly clothed Dick. "We need to know to be able to keep you guys safe," he says as I see my dad's smile.

"I think we are going to invite a few friends over tonight. I mean it is Friday and maybe have a slumber party," Veronica says as Dick looks up.

"No drinking Dick," I say as he looks down.

"Look at you Logan Echolls being all responsible," she says as I give her my megawatt smile she loves.

"No a party then," he shrugs as my dad looks at him pointedly.

"On that note, Leo is in charge. I have a flight risk bond jump headed to Mexico from Arizona. I'll be gone at least overnight, maybe two days tops. I want to hear good news from the team or both Echolls and Casablancas are grounded," he says as he empties his bowl and puts it in the sink.

"I don't even live here," Dick mutters.

"Oh, but I know you Richard Casablancas jr.," he says as we all laugh but Dick. "BE good, no…" he begins but Veronica and I bet him.

"Sex," we say as he walks out the door.

"Dude, Papa Mars got you both whipped," Dick smirks as he walks up the stairs to retrieve his book bag. I run up to the landing to get our things as I hear Leo ask Veronica if she was alright. She tells him she is better than alright for once she feels like a huge burden has been lifted off of her shoulders. I smile because if so I knew it was probably my doing. Then reality hit me as I began to think about the party at Shelly's that changed Veronica. Shit, I would need to talk to her before she formed her opinions about the horrible things I had done to her. I didn't want to lose this new found relationship we were forming.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

Logan had been very quiet as he drove us to school. I didn't even fight him for the keys, when he came down the stairs from getting our belongings it looked like he had been in a fight. His hands were clammy and he was sweating real badly. I was on the verge of demanding an answer, but thought I should let him come to me. He helped me by not pushing me, so I would wait for him to talk with me.

"V, you know that I would endeavor to be faithful and kind to you, but I think I might have done something that you could never forgive me for," Logan says as he pulls into a parking spot. Dick pulls in next to us and comes over to the door, but Logan waves him away.

"You're scaring me," I say softly not really sure of what I should say.

"I have been wracking my mind going over every detail I can remember of Shelly's party, and I don't think youre going to like what I did," he mutters running his hands throw his hair like he did whenever Lilly broke up with him. He was so lost right now.

"How will you know unless you tell me?" I say reaching for his hand, but he pulls it to his chest.

"I don't know everything, but when you were out on the patio in the chaise, please know I didn't mean to hurt you. I was at a low point and you…" he stumbles over his words. I vaguely remember the pool. I was so dizzy and tired that I thought I could take a nap. I close my eyes to think, and I see several guys surrounding me with Logan.

"Logan," I snap as I hit him hard in the shoulder. "Please tell me you guys didn't do drinks off of me," I yell as I see it in his eyes. Yes, he allowed his damn friends to lick and drink off of me. I was pissed as I got out of the Land Rover slamming the door harder than I should have.

"Veronica, see this is why I didn't want to tell you," he says following after me. I was lucky because Weevil stepped up and blocked him from coming after me.

"Hey V," Wallace says as he steps to his locker. I look around to see people staring, but only one person's eyes catch mine with a sincerity pleading to them.

"You want to come over tonight," I ask following through with the sleepover idea.

"Umm, sure should I bring anything," he asks as I shut my locker.

"No, but I will be inviting a few other people. If your mom isn't cool with you hanging out there will be supervision for it. My personal bodyguard," I say half laughing as he chuckles when I point to Leo who was arguing somewhat with Logan.

I have a class with Mac and Meg both so I ask them if they want to come over for a fun filled friends' weekend. I changed it as I asked them; I thought I needed to be able to relax. I was getting my anger over the salt lick done with because I knew Logan was angry at the time. He did a lot of things to me, but he wouldn't stoop to having someone drug or rape me. Logan just wouldn't do something like that. Hell, he put up with Lilly and she was the master at getting her way.

"Ronnie," Dick says as he sits beside me. I look up at him taking my earbuds out.

"Yes, Dick," I say as he hands me the bag of food. He then proceeds to get up. "Your not eating with me," I ask as I see Madison standing close by.

"Logan said he told you about the salt lick, and you were a little angry," he mutters as I nod my head.

"I'm fine. It was just you know a lot to take in," I mumble as he sits back down. "Thank you," I say as he smiles.

"Logan ordered it, I just hand delivered it," he smirks. I notice though his glaze drops slightly. "Logan was asking me about Shelly's party last year, he wouldn't say why," he says as I half choke on the burrito I was eating.

"Yes, I was drugged at the party," I say leaving out the raped part, no need for him to feel worse.

"I had some GHB with me, so did Luke, Sean and Logan. I put one in Madison's drink and I still have the other. Logan took part of his and gave half of it to Duncan, when he rescued you from the salt lick," he says as I think back remembering being helped away. Logan failed to mention Duncan came to my rescue; then again I did leave without him finishing. Shit! I needed to see Logan.

As I walk into the school hallway I see Shelly and Madison standing next to Madison's locker. They were chatting away like two stupid blondes.

"Madison," I snap as she turns around.

"Veronica Mars, the social reject," she sneers at me, but I notice Shelly moving to the side. I even see Dick in the corner of my eye with his phone out. I will have to talk with that boy about being stealth.

"Did you give me a cup of something at Shelly party last year?" I demand standing to my full height.

"So, what if I did, like it hurt you," she snaps. I had enough of her snotty bitchy self.

"You have no idea the hell you have caused me," I yell as I slam her into the locker as hard as I could. I turn flip my hair and move toward where Dick was standing and grab his arm.

"The drink you gave Madison she passed to me. I will let the lapse in judgment slide this once because you have been helpful, but I swear Dick if anything else happened, and I learn it later I will make you regret ever meeting me," I say as nicely but firmly as I could.

"I saw Sean and two other boys in a room alone with after the salt lick," he says shamefully.

"Ugh! I will not say anything right now that might be hurtful, but next time Dick use common sense help the girl out," I snap as I walk away just barely getting a glance of Logan leaving the computer room followed by Mac.

"Mac, my friend how are things," I say as I walk with her to our next class.

"I am not telling you anything," she says quietly as I turn in my seat and huff. The stupid class drags on. My mind was stuck on Logan and why he wasn't around. I mean I could have used his support. I can see Meg looking at me with pity which was something new for me.

"I heard that Madison gave you a drink at Shelly's party. I'll tell you know I wouldn't ever drink anything she gave me because she likes to spit in the drinks before passing them off. She calls it a trip to the dentist," Meg says as I am now seething. I will crush her.

When the bell rings I rush out to catch Madison before she left for the day. I grab her and push her into the girls' bathroom shoving the door stopper in to prevent anyone from coming in.

"Did you spit in the drink you gave me?" I question as I see her eyes open wide. I got my answer right there. There were so many things I wan ted to do to Madison right now, but I knew I was better than that.

"It wasn't like you didn't have everyone's spit in your mouth anyway. You were making out with all the guys, even some of the girls," she sneered at me as I was walking out the bathroom door. I stopped as I saw not only Dick, but Logan standing there with worried expressions.

"What?" I say as I turn around to face her.

"You going deaf, you made out with almost half of the guys here," she smirks as I look to Logan who seems to be barely holding it together.

"I was drugged," I say in an even tone.

"Please you're a whore and a drunk just like your mother," she says as I turn around and give her a good slap across the face.

"I was drugged; you passed off the drink Dick gave you to me. I wonder what that says about you that your boyfriend was willing to drug you to get you loosen up," I smirk at her as she realizes what I had said. I see Logan move forward to me.

"Well here's a little fact for you Veronica. The only reason you were part of the 09ers in the first place was because Duncan felt sorry for you. He begged Lilly to allow you into the group. You were only one of us because Lilly Kane felt pity for you," she said as I looked over to where Duncan was standing with a shocked expression.

"Don't you ever talk about Lilly like you knew her? You were never her friend like Veronica was. No, you weren't part of our group," Logan yells furiously at Madison who seems to be trying to shrink. "Come on Veronica, we have things to do," he says as he pulls me to him. I am barely holding myself together as I see Clemmons standing off in the distance talking with Leo.

When we get to the Land Rover Dick is waiting with my bag that I must have dropped in all the confusion. I can't hold in the pain any longer as my legs go weak and I begin to fall. I fell Logan lift me up holding me to his chest.

"Leo can you drive us home," he asks when I notice Leo jogging toward us. He passes the keys off. I close my eyes to savor the feeling of this. I felt safe for once. I hated the breakdown, but at least this time Logan stepped up. He held me close the whole drive back to the house. I heard a door open and close, but I didn't feel us moving.

"I'm sorry about this morning," I mumble into his shirt.

"I was going to tell you everything I knew, but you ran off. I thought maybe if you had questions you'd ask Dick since he knew a little more than I did," he says running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, he told me about the GHB, Madison, Duncan and some of the guys he saw with me in a room," I snap a little harshly. He looks to me with pained eyes.

"Yes, I had Dick tell me all that he could remember because I was trying to get all the details that I could obtain to give to you," he says softly. I lay my head back down. I wanted the peace for a few more minutes. I don't know how long we just stayed there savoring the little bubble we were in. Of course Dick would be the one to bust it.

"Come on Ronnie, let Logan come out and play," he half begs as I laugh into Logan's shoulder as he opens the door to get out. I slide over to his side taking his out stretched hand. I looked around myself at all of my friends because they were that. If someone would have told me that I would be hanging out with Dick, Meg, Wallace and Mac. I smiled as I realized I wasn't alone anymore, I had people I could trust and build friendships with. I even had Logan who meant more to me than any of the others because I knew in my heart he was worth all of this hassle or heartache. He was my partner and I will not let him forget it.


	8. 6 Amigos

Promises

Chapter 8: 6 Amigos

**Leo**

I can totally handle several wild teens, this isn't' a test at all. Who am I kidding this was definitely a test to see how I fold under pressure. I hate this because no matter what happens I will not pass it. Keith Mars is going to have my head the moment he walks into the house.

Yes, I can handle this group of kids with no problem. I mean there's like 6 of them and only me. Is that blonde haired really barfing in the potted plants? Great.

****LoVe****

**Keith**

I spy the man I am tracking actually earlier than I thought I would find him. I might even make it back before the end of the night. I take a few photos as he walks into the strip joint I turn on the live feed from the house to see Leo standing in the midst of a party. Veronica has a few more kids than I thought she knew, but hey Leo needs the practice.

"I am going to kill him," I mutter as I watch Richard puke in one of the potted plants on the deck. Leo looks like he is about to murder all of the kids. I catch Veronica looking right into the camera as if she knew I was watching.

I wanted to call her to check in, but I saw my perp walk out of the strip joint and get back into his car. I follow him all the way to another joint, but he sits in the car as if he was waiting for something. I was about to tag him when he looked my way and jumped out of the car running in the direction of the buses.

"On your knees," I yell at the man as I point my gun at him. He gives me the bird and throws the old lady in my path. I barely have a chance to reach her before she hit the cement. I did though jump the bench tackling him to the ground with just enough energy to handcuff him. As I walk him to my car I wonder why I still hunted guys like him down. Lynn left me some money when she took off. I thought I was saving it up for Veronica, but I knew with Logan she would never need for anything. I needed to figure out if this was what I really wanted to do for the time being. I was missing a lot of Veronica while I did this.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

"Logan, we need to get Dick to sit down before Leo kills him," I mutter looking at Dick as he pukes into the pot off the side of the deck.

"Isn't he paid to protect us," Logan says as I nod when he realizes what he just asked.

"Dick though isn't his issue," I smirk as he settles in with the thoughts of losing his best friend.

"Fine," he mutters as he gets up walking toward Dick just as I look toward one of the few cameras I have been able to find. I wondered if my dad was watching all of this wherever he was laughing at what he left behind for Leo to deal with. I look over to Leo who was talking with another man who had brought cleaning supplies.

"Mike make sure the kids keep the mess outside of the house. I don't need Keith to come back to a destroyed house," Leo is still red in the face as I walk over to him.

"You're going to have loosened up if you're going to survive the weekend with us," I smirk when he turns around to face me.

"I should have said no to your dad's offer, but it sounded so good," he mutters as Logan places his arms around my waist.

"Leo," he mumbles as he kisses my neck. I swat his hands away as I try to move out of his grasp when the motion sends us both falling off the steps. Logan quickly takes the burnt force as he turned me to land on top of him.

"Nice going Romeo," Wallace says as he helps me up.

"Owe," I mutter as I turn my elbow to see a little blood on it. I must have hit the railing as we fell.

"God, I'm so sorry Veronica," Logan says quickly jumping up and running into the house. I sit down on one of the chaises and wipe the blood with my shirt. It's not a deep cut that required stitches, but it was still bleeding. "Here, let me help you," Logan says as he sits down beside me. He cleans the cut and wraps a bandage around it.

"Let's try not to get hurt," I say as I kiss the tip of his nose. He smiles at me with the grin that makes me feel like the only person in the room.

Logan and I join the others on the beach as we hang out talking and watching the waves. Logan and Dick finally head to the water to get in on the killer action. Meg and Mac take some towels out to sit on as they continue talking. Wallace is watching from afar as he sails his airplane. I stand off to the side taking in the whole picture of my friends.

I quickly went to the house to grab my camera and headed back outside. I went toward the rocks the closest to my friends and began taking different snap shots of the girls talking and laughing. The guys coming in on a huge wave even got a great snap of Logan shoving Dick off of his board. Then there was Wallace who really liked flying his plane. It was amazing to be able to watch just how people saw each other.

"Come on Veronica, let's get some pictures of all of us," Meg yells as the guys sprinkle them with water. I laugh as I join the group. Logan pulls me close to him as Dick pulls Mac and Meg toward him and poor Wallace gets in between us and I take the picture. I take several of them as we all move around making faces or silly poses. It was nice to just let loose.

"I'm starving," I finally say as I sit down beside Logan on the couch as Dick leans back into the couch.

"I ordered pizza, it'll be here shortly," Dick says as he steals a cookie out of my hand.

"Really, Dick there is a plate of them right in front of you," I snap as Logan laughs handing me another cookie.

My stomach is full as I try to move myself out from the strange mess of all my friends. Logan is laying beside me on the couch while Wallace and Meg are laying next to each other on the sofa. Dick and Mac are a whole different story altogether as I find them in front of the coffee table Mac lying on Dick's chest with his arm slightly wrapped around her. I couldn't help it, so I took pictures to remind them of this moment. I mean really like Mac would date Dick, I mean he's Dick. I could see Meg though dating Wallace, but I wasn't sold on that idea either. I wondered if they thought that about Logan and me. I push that thought out of my mind as I wander into the kitchen.

"It's like 4 in the morning," a voice startles me as I drop the cup I was holding as it shattered around my feet sloshing the hot liquid all over my feet and on the floor.

"Shit," I yell as I want to dance, but can't because I know I will step on glass.

"Sorry Kiddo," my dad says as he holds his hand out to me to help me. I limp to the counter and hop onto it placing my feet in the basin to run water on them.

"What the hell?" Logan says out of breath as Leo follows closely behind him. "Mr. Mars," he mutters as I keep my feet in the water.

"I was just coming in and scared Veronica," he says as he finishes up with cleaning the spilled coffee and glass up.

"Are you alright?" Logan questions as I just nod my head.

"Okay," he mutters into my hair as he rubs my back. I was breathing heavy still so freaked out.

"Veronica, I am really sorry I scared you honey," my dad says as he moves closer to me looking at my submerged feet that were no longer bright red.

"I know dad, it was just…" I trailed off as he nodded he head.

"So how is your weekend going," he asks as he hands me a new cup of coffee. I shake my head no. I was no longer in the mood for coffee.

"Awe, Ronnie," Dick mutters as I finally notice him. He was standing off to the side with his arm around Mac's shoulder in front of Wallace and Meg.

"I'm fine." I mutter as my dad takes in the bandage on my elbow. "Logan was teaching me how to fall off the deck," I say with a smirk as Logan looks up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It was an accident. She was trying to flee and I tried to grab her. We fell off the deck," he mutters as I shake my head. My dad hands me a towel to dry my feet on before passing some burn cream to Logan with socks.

"Well I can see everyone is still alive and has all body parts, so Leo I call this a good night," my dad says as he walks toward the stairs and stops before turning back to us. "Just keep Dick away from the plants in the house. I do not want the inside to reek of his puke," he says laughing as he goes up the stairs. Dick laughs at his words, but I can tell Leo isn't amused one bit.

"Come on, let's head to bed. I think we can leave our friends here for the rest of the night," Logan says as he helps me down off the counter.

"Mac, Meg you guys can sleep in one of the spare rooms, Dick and Wallace can sleep on the landing," I say as I let Logan carrying me up the stairs when I flinch as I try to walk.

"Here," he says as he throws a shirt at me. I pull on his boxers as Mac comes into the room.

"Where is Logan sleeping?" she questions as her eyes land on the necklace I was wearing. I usually had it covered by my layers, but right now I had only a tank top on and the chain didn't go under it. "What is this?" she asks as Logan comes out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"Mac," he says as I take the necklace off and hand it to her.

"It's my wedding ring," I say softly as she looks at it.

"Your wedding ring," she mumbles as the words seem to sink in. She looks over to Logan who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'll tell you the story sometime," I say not wanting to get into it right now. Mac walks out of the room holding onto my necklace. I was about to go get her when Wallace and Meg enter followed by Dick and finally Mac.

"The cat's out of the bag," Dick says as Logan shakes his head.

"You knew about this," Mac asks a little upset.

"Papa Mars shared it with him on accident," Logan says as I pull his hand into my lap.

"Logan's mom left all of this to me and Logan, but in order for him to get it or anything I had to marry him," I start.

"What that's sick, how can someone do that to their child?" he snaps.

"It wasn't like my mom was forcing us to do anything. Veronica had a choice, I had a choice. I…" Logan stops and looks at me as if waiting for me to take over, but I thought he needed this more than I did. He took a deep breath and looked back at our friends.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

"I may have had all the money and things any child with my parents could want, but I was missing something. I didn't really have friends or people I cared for. My mom watched as my father hurt me both mentally and physically. She made it a stipulation for me to get anything was to marry Veronica. This was her last wish to help me. Veronica could have said 'no' but she didn't," I say as I look to her and see her love shinning through her eyes.

"I think Logan's mom knew when I knew the truth I would help him. I have always cared for Logan, but I have grown to really love him. He was always my friend even when he wasn't. We had a connection that no matter what was there," Veronica says softly as I see Wallace look really at her.

"Then why not shout it out from the rooftops," he snaps.

"My dad," I mutter thinking about how things have been quiet without him, but he is always lurking in the shadows waiting for a chance to strike.

"We don't want the world to know it because it will draw conclusions about all kinds of things, and we are trying to stay under the media's spotlight," Veronica says as I see Keith standing in the doorway.

"I thought teens slept in beds and not all over each other," he mutters as I laugh.

"Dad, relax no sex. Logan and I just told everyone," she says as he smiles.

"Okay, I do hope you guys utilize the beds in the house. I mean girls in one room and guys in another," he says as he motions with his hands.

"Papa Mars, I think if we all stayed in one room there will be no sex," I say as he looks directly at me before the words seem to sink in.

"Carry on," he says leaving us all laughing.

"You two are married, and he expects no sex," Mac asks. I would have thought Wallace or Dick, but not Mac she seemed so shy.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I mutter as I feel a nudge in the side. I get out of the bed and go into the spare bedroom coming back with a few sleeping bags. Veronica had already gotten out from under the covers. I went to the closet and brought more pillows out tossing them to our friends. We all somehow managed to fit on the Cal King bed. I was against the headboard with Veronica to my left, then Mac, Dick, Meg and lastly Wallace. It wasn't the best way to sleep, but at least we were all together.

I was thinking back as I heard the soft talking among the various friends to when Duncan, Lilly, Veronica and I use to have sleepovers at my house or their house. It was always the four of us; we had been nicknamed the fab4. I looked over to Veronica who had her eyes closed and a smile on her face. We may not be the fab4, but at least I now had 5 friends that I knew I could count on if I needed them. We were now the 6 amigos. I chuckled at my name as I let sleep take me.

***LoVe****


	9. Super Fun Weekend

A/N: I am sorry for the time lapses in updates. I have so many assignments to work on that I have hardly any time to write. I will try to post, but unsure when that will happen because I don't have as much free time. -Jaymelynn

Promises

Chapter 9: Super Fun Weekend

**Keith**

"Okay you monsters up and at them!" I yell into the bedroom where I found all six of the teens huddled together in Logan's bed. I had to laugh before my statement because if someone would have said the sight before me would ever happen I would have laughed at them.

"Ugh!" someone said as I heard similar grunts and sighs. I was getting nowhere with getting them to moving so I looked to Leo who was standing next to me with a nice refreshing bucket of ice water.

"We have plans let's move it," I yell as I motion to Leo who moves into the bedroom and tosses the bucket on the sleeping teens. The sight of them all scrambling out of bed soaking wet was hilarious.

"Dad," Veronica yells as she trips over Dick's body and lands on the floor next to Mac. Meg slips onto Wallace who falls off the side of the bed and Logan was still sleeping soundly.

"Logan," I yell as I walk closer to him. He was out cold. Veronica grabbed a bottle of water off of the bedside table and opened the lid pouring it on him. He sputters awake looking to where the water came from before pulling her to his wet body.

"Well good morning Blondie," he says before kissing her. That wasn't quite the reaction I thought he would have but then the wink he gave me made me think he planned for it.

"We have somewhere to be, so get a move on it," I say as I move out of the room following Leo down the stairs.

***LoVe***

**Veronica**

"V, does your dad wake you up like that every morning," Wallace asks as Logan kisses the side of my neck.

"No, usually I am on my own," I say swatting Logan's roaming hands away. "Let's get dressed," I say moving to where the Mac and Meg were.

"I wish we had done this sooner," Meg says smiling as I laugh.

"You like being woken up at the crack of dawn with ice cold water," I ask laughing.

"No, I mean hang out. I always admired the friendship you and Lilly had. You two were good for each other. You brought out the best of Lilly and she brought out the best of you," Meg says with a smile as she pulls her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She is now dressed in a frilly black skirt and a pull over sweater with ballet slippers.

"Yes, I mean no offense Meg, but I agree with her. I know back then you had your group of friends Veronica, but I am glad we are here now. I mean I have friends, but having you guys is different," Mac says softly blushing a little. She was dressing in jeans and a t-shirt with sneakers.

"I am glad we're friends too," I say as Logan enters the bathroom with no shirt on. "Seriously," I say smacking him on the shoulder. He smirks at me before slipping into the cupboard over our heads.

"I need some cream on my back," he says softly as he turns. I take the cream from him and rub his back. The old marks from the belts lashings are almost gone, but he still has raised areas of skin. I rub the cream on slowly and try to be careful because he had a bright pink streak in the middle of his back like he feel against something.

"The mark here is from the railing last night," I say as I trace the new mark that was blemishing his skin.

"Yeah, I saw it as I was getting dressed with the guys. The cream was in here so here I am," he says as he takes the cream from me and puts it away. "You girls better hurry up Papa Mars is pacing downstairs," he mocks as he walks out leaving all of us blushing.

"I feel bad for him," Meg says softly as I just shrug.

"He isn't looking back on the past. Logan is doing better with everything that has gone on," I say as I slip into a black skirt, and pull on a white then pink tank top. I decide to opt for a pair of sneakers unsure what my dad had planned for us. I grab one of Logan's sweaters and follow the girls downstairs where everyone else was waiting for us.

"I thought I was going to have to send Leo up there to retrieve you three," my dad smirks as I pull my hair up into a ponytail.

"Right, Leo wouldn't get too far if they weren't dressed," Dick snorts out as Logan turns to look to me.

"Let's head out," my dad says as he changes his tune. We all walk out to find not our usual assortment of vehicles but a lone black van. Logan reaches for my hand as I give him a smile. Leo opens up the van's side doors and I realize3 why it was so big, and we only had one of them. The thing sat like 8 people in it.

"Not complaining about spending the day with the peeps, but where you taking us Mr. Mars," Dick asks as Mac is pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Dick keeps pulling out her band as she finishes it.

"I thought it would be nice to just allow you kids to hang out at the house all day soaking up the sun rays, but then I decided that was a waste of a perfectly good day," my dad says as I see Leo pulling onto the highway headed toward San Diego.

"I hope you know even though you were Sheriff and all dude, its still illegal to kidnap a group of teens," Dick mumbles slightly scared of my dad as he turns around with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Yes, I am well aware of that DUDE," he replies laughing as Logan chuckles next to me. The rest of the ride is spent as we all talk about school and teenage things. I hear as Leo tells my dad something, but I didn't catch everything. It sounded like security was all in place, but I couldn't be sure.

"I've never been here," Meg exclaims as the van pulls into the SEA WORLD parking lot. I had to agree with Meg I hadn't been here yet as well. My mom was supposed to bring me as a kid, but she never did.

"Ugh, before you all run off to do whatever you want to do. I need to go over ground rules for you. There are several security guards that will be around," my dad says as 6 guys step forward with civilian clothes on, but ear pieces on. "I know you guys will have fun, but I need to know that Logan and Veronica will be safe, so humor an old man," he says smiling as he places a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"We'll probably just stay together, Papa Mars," Logan says smirking as my dad just gives him a serious look. The group chuckles at the thought that Logan was calling my dad Papa.

As we got closer to the entrance gate Logan and Dick began fighting over who was going to pay as my dad stepped forward and handed the lady behind the window a black card. I give him a raised eyebrow and he just shrugs as he receives the bill and his card back.

"Where you all want to go first?" Wallace asks breaking our silence as everyone is busy looking at the maps we just got.

"I would like to see the dolphins at some point," Mac says as I see them located on the map.

"Why don't we just start at on one side of the park and work our way to the other side? This way we can all stay together or separate at some point, but we'll all still be close together," I finally say as I look toward the right side at the little gift shop where Leo was currently standing with two of the 6 guys.

"By god, I think Ronnie has a very good idea," Dick exclaims as Mac hits him in the shoulder. We start toward the gift shop as our very own group moves to our first destination Journey to Atlantis. It was an interesting attraction. I think though the fact that it was a rollercoaster meant more to the guys than us girls, but we went with the guys anyway. I liked that it went through water and we got a look at the mammals in the area.

"Where to next?" Wallace says as he shakes his head.

"Next up would be the Wild Arctic area," Meg says as she already has her arm connected to mine leading the way to the new attraction. I liked this one as well there were so many different animals like the polar bear and walrus's. It was funny to hear the guys harassing Wallace about how his name sounded like he animal. It was all fun and games until Logan was almost pushed into the water tank by Wallace as they were fooling around.

***LoVe***

**Logan**

I was actually very happy with the adventure we were on right now. I was able to kill two stones with one try. Keith had a great idea with all of us going to SEA WORLD. I had actually come here when I was really little for something Aaron was doing, but I never did get to explore it. It was mainly just a photo op session of our family.

"How are you doing?" Veronica asks softly as we are moving toward the middle of the park. We were close to the Shark Encounter area.

"I'm actually doing great," I honestly say as she kisses my cheek.

"I know I am as well. My dad use to take me to different Zoo's and other places to keep me busy when I was little, but we never got a chance to come here," she says as I see Keith off to the side talking with one of the guys watching us.

"I bet your dad would have eventually gotten to this place sooner or later," I say smiling as I walk into the shark encounter seeing all the predators in their own little world.

"You are probably right, but this right here," she motions to our little group, "is so much better than anything else," she whispers as we follow behind our friends. I knew she was right this was a great thing. I felt safe and loved each and every day with her. If anything happened to her I would be lost.

We continued through the shark area until we stopped to let the girls catch clams to see if there was a pearl hidden within the shell. The girls each got three clams to look through. Mac got two pearls in her shells. She decided to make two necklaces out of them since she got a white and grayish pearl. Meg only got one pearl a pinkish one that she put into a heart design to place on a charm bracelet. Veronica was the big winner luck was on her side as she got three pearls in the clams she chose.

"I think I want to make two charms out of the white and black pearls, but the pinkish one would make for a nice little ring," she whispers softly to me as the other have moved toward the picnic area for lunch.

"What do you mean?" I ask puzzled.

"I can't where my wedding ring, but you picked this clam and I thought maybe the ring could be our symbol of our love for the time being," she says as I smile confirming her choice.

"Good," she says as I hand the guy more money to have the items taken care of. When he hands us the ring Veronica places it on her finger and gives me a huge smile before we headed to our friends for lunch. We all ate and chatted away about the pictures that Veronica had been taking throughout the morning. She wasn't the only one though taking pictures as Meg showed a few candid shots she was able to get while everyone was busy or looking somewhere else.

"Oh man I am so exhausted," Dick mutters as we get back into the van we had all been ushered into early this morning.

"Me too," Mac says sleepily as she lays her head on Dick's shoulder. We were all so excited and exhausted all at the same time. It was one of the best days I have had in like forever. We had seen just about all of the mammals and enjoyed food and maybe spent a little too much money in the gift shops toward the end. I looked over to Veronica who had her head resting on the big Shamu she wanted since we didn't find a bear she liked. She looked so peaceful as she slept so I laid my head on her shoulder as I drifted off to sleep.

"Logan we are home," Veronica says softly nudging my shoulder. I move slightly to allow her some room to move. I open my eyes to see that everyone else was out of the van, but the two of us. Leo was waiting on the outside of the double doors while Keith was waiting by the steps.

"Do we have to go in?" I question as I pull her toward the side of the house to the gate leading to the beach.

"Yes, we have to go in," she says as I see Leo in the corner of my eye.

"Why?" I whine giving her my best pouty look throwing in her head tilt.

"Oh, Echolls so not happening," she says laughing as I smile.

"Okay, lets go inside like the old boring married couple we are," I mockingly say as she nudges me with her shoulder.

"Really because you love me still though, right," she asks as I give her a smirk.

"Of course Bobcat, always," I say as I see that our group of weird friends had already made their way into our bedroom. There were pillows and blankets everywhere.

"Hey," Meg says softly as she sits down on the bed.

"Dick was just coming out to wake you two up," Mac says as she leans up against the bed pulling a sleeping bag.

"Really, dude," I say smacking Dick on the shoulder.

"Ronnie wouldn't let me when I showed up with the water gun," he says a little hurt. I went into the bathroom to change out of my clothes.

"You guys should have seen it Logan tried to get me with my own head tilt," Veronica was exclaiming as I walked back into the room.

"She didn't fall for it," I smart back as I sit down on the bed behind her.

"I got all the snack items for our movie," Wallace says as I see Keith standing in the door way as he returns with popcorn, candy, and drinks. I laugh at how this night had turned out.

"I you guys all had fun. I will let you guys just soak in the rays tomorrow," Keith says as Veronica gives him a hug good night.

Luckily for all of us Keith was true to his word. We had spent the majority of the end of our night and wee hours of the morning talking and watching movies. Dick wanted to play the 'I never' game, but since we couldn't drink we put it on the top shelf for another party. The next morning Keith and Leo had made us breakfast which was actually more like lunch since we didn't get up until noon.

Dick and I spent the afternoon surfing. Wallace even tried a few times, but he decided it wasn't something he wanted to really do. Dick got Mac out a few times, and she did pretty well. I got Veronica out, but after Dick spooked her she wouldn't go back out with me.

Since the adults cooked breakfast for us, Dick and I grilled up some meat while the girls fixed baked potatoes, salad and French bread for dinner. I would have thought all of us sitting down for dinner would have been awkward, but it wasn't. It was just right, but I missed Duncan. He was one of my best friends, and I missed him. After dinner Meg, Mac and Wallace went home, but Dick stayed the night. Leo made a comment about Dick moving in, which I bet eventually would happen at one point because if I knew Dick he would jump at that idea.

**x**

"Are you ready for school?" I questioned the next morning excited for once to get to school because I had such a better outlook on life. I wanted to become someone Veronica would really be proud of.

"Slow down Speedy, are you on crack," she questioned softly as her dad turned to look at us.

"No, Veronica," I say softly.

"Then what's the hurry to going to school. I mean you are Logan Echolls right," she says making me feel a little odd.

"Yes, I just want to do better. I want you to be proud of me. I want both of you to be proud of me," I admit as I see Keith smile at me.

"Logan, I am proud of you. I mean you are still a pain in my butt at times, but you are an amazing friend. Plus your not too bad to look at either," she adds the last part softer than the rest.

"Right, dad in the car," Keith says as I kiss her.

"Oh, but pa he's a keeper. I think you will get a mighty handsome dowry from this one. You know," Veronica says in her best southern accent causing me to crack up.

"Okay nice one. You two try to stay out of trouble. Veronica look out for this one, I might need that dowry you speak of," Keith say as he pulls away from the curb. We both just crack up as I hold her hand walking toward the front entrance.

"Logan, Veronica you both need to come with me," Leo says in a voice that makes me worried. I turn to the direction he was pulling us from to see a whole swarm of paparazzi waiting with Aaron standing in front of them looking to the parking lot. We are just about to enter the building when I hear Aaron yell, "There they are," as Leo pushes us right into a very angry looking Duncan Kane.


	10. Almost Not!

Promises

Chapter 10: Almost Not!

**Veronica**

"What the hell Duncan?" I snap as soon as I am pressed between him and Logan. I push on him to move out of our way, but he stands his ground.

"So it's all true then," he yells at me getting into my face as both Logan and Leo move to separate him from me.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I say as Logan stands between the two of us.

"Duncan let's talk about this calmly," Logan says as I look to Leo who is on the phone talking with someone and looking like he wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Are you serious? You want to talk about how you are all chummy with my ex and the way you two are now acting. Have you forgotten it was you who turned the school against her, and now you two are always together," he yells as he shoves Logan hard causing me to trip and slip to the ground. I watch as the two of them throw punches. Logan hits Duncan in the stomach and Duncan shoves him into the lockers.

I stand up and go to separate them when I see Dick running down the hall. He gets the two of them apart only long enough for Duncan to throw a punch at him. I have finally had enough when I see Duncan going to toss another one at Logan. I take a step in front of Logan just as Duncan is about to hit him. I watch as Duncan takes a step back dropping his arm.

"Are you out of your mind Veronica? I could have hit you," he snaps as he starting running his hands threw his hair and muttering to himself. Leo is checking Logan out. I see a faint bruise forming over his right eye and he has a busted lip. I turn back to see Duncan, but he has already left.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked as Leo shakes his head in frustration.

"It seems that word has gotten out that Logan and you are dating, but your dad says that is all. He says he saw a gossip magazine with pictures of the two of you at Sea World and well," Leo pauses like he doesn't want to say anymore.

"Leo," Logan and I both snap. He pulls out his phone to show us something. It was a picture of the two of us at the clam shack. I really didn't think it was anything bad until I noticed it was one with Logan putting the ring on my finger. _Shit!_

"How the heck did they even get this photo?" Logan snaps as he looks intently at the image.

"I don't know Keith is looking into it right now. I assume that is why Aaron is outside right now with the press. It's all about whether or not you two are engaged or not," Leo says as I see Clemmons coming our way.

"I would have to assume the nice media outside is due to the two of you," he says pointing directly at us as he shakes his head.

"Yes, Mr. C, but we had nothing to do with it," I say as I reach for Logan's hand. I just needed to feel contact with him.

"Right, get to class," he says as we all take off. I am not in the mood for class right now, but go to it anyway. I look around to see Madison and her little group of friends, and was about to turn to leave when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Logan would kill me if I let you walk away," Dick says as he nudges me into the classroom. I take the seat next to him as I wait for this awful day to be over. "Ronnie, things will be alright. I will keep you from murdering the evils," he says as he looks directly over to Madison and her cronies. I had to laugh at that because I was just about to think about how to kill them and dispose of their bodies.

"V, how are you doing?" Meg says as she sits down beside me.

"Just dandy," I say as the bell rings. The teacher thankfully had us read quietly out of our English book while she talked about the different aspects of the literature of today and of the past. I was glad when the bell rang because I was so bored. I jumped out of my seat and made my way to the door running into Duncan as he was walking by.

"Great," I mutter as he looks at me and just walks away. Logan was only feet away watching the exchange. I look over to him and he shakes his head.

"How was English?" he asks as Dick and Meg walk with us toward the next class.

"Ronnie was shooting death daggers at Madison," Dick says as I just give him a look.

"I still carry a tazer," I mutter as he holds up his hands and enters his class.

"I wish I could just hold you tight all the time," Logan says as he pushes me toward Meg as he goes into his class. The rest of the morning was spent with one friend pushing me off onto another friend. I thought it was funny as each of them did so they thought they were just helping me, but I was seething about the way they were doing it. I wasn't going to do anything wrong.

I was glad when I was called to the office right before lunch because Mac wasn't going to be able to follow me. I walked toward the office only to be pulled into a side classroom. I began to panic because it was dark in the classroom and I wasn't sure who did it.

"Relax, I just want to talk," Duncan says as he turns on the light. I hit him in the shoulder.

"You're an ass," I snap as he holds his hands up.

"Veronica, what is going on," he half asks and half demands as the bell rings. I know everyone is going to panic when I am not found, but I just looked toward Duncan and felt pity for him.

"Nothing is going on," I finally say as I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"You could have fooled me. I mean a few months ago you and Logan hardly had a nice thing to say to each other and now you're always together. I heard someone say you guys are living together," he mutters as he sits down on the teachers' desk and looks up to me. He didn't look like the same boy that was my best friend. No he looked defeated and scared.

"Logan and I have come to terms with the past. We are trying to be friends again. Duncan things are just so complicated right now," I say as my phone vibrates once again.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to see you with him, to know that he gets to touch you when I have to stand to the side," he demands almost yelling at me. I was scared now.

"Duncan calm down," I say holding my hands up in front of me. He looks as if he could hit me, but at the last minute he turns and walks out the door leaving me shaking from the whole incident. I slump down along the wall pulling my knees up to hold and start to cry. I don't know what I am crying about, but that is how Logan finds me ten minutes later.

"Ronnie," he says as he bends down to make me look at him. The tears in my eyes weren't falling anymore, but I still didn't want him to see me like this.

"I want to go home," I mutter as he stands up and pulls my hand helping me up.

"We're heading home Leo," Logan says as we enter the half full hallway. I glance up and see Duncan up a head of us and hold Logan's hand tighter in mine as we pass by him. Leo lets the office know we were leaving, and Dick says he'll get out assignments and see us later. The press was still out front as we drove by, but they weren't looking toward our SUV. I close my eyes, and lean my head against Logan's shoulder as Leo drives us home. I decide to let my mind go over all the things that Duncan had said to me, as sleep takes me.

8888

"Veronica," I hear a voice say, but it sounded so far away. I try to open my eyes, but struggle to do so. Once I finally open them I see Logan sitting beside me with his math book in his lap.

"When did we get here?" I ask as he smiles handing me some water to drink.

"About four hours ago, you fell asleep on the way home," he says smirking as I move to a sitting position. I see he had his books out on his side of the bed with some papers scattered around him.

"I honestly didn't think you studied," I said as he softly nudges me.

"It hurts me how little you think of me," he says laughing as I push him again.

"Oh cry me a river, you know the teacher pass you because of who you are," I say without even thinking. I see his eyes grow wide and then feel him tense up. "I didn't mean it like that," I say as I reach for him, but he moves away from me.

"I think I am going to study downstairs," he says quickly picking up all his books and papers leaving me alone. I throw the covers off of me and decide to take a shower. I head into the bathroom and strip out of my clothes getting into the shower. I turn on the water and start to cry. I hadn't meant to hurt Logan. I didn't think anything of what I was saying.

"Shh!" I hear as I feel two arms wrap around me. I turn around to see Logan fully clothed in the shower.

"I didn't mean it," I say as he shushes me by kissing me. I pull away from him slightly as I help him pull off his shirt. He looks me over, and reaches his hands up to my breast. I tense up as he touches them, but relax into his embrace as he pulls me flush against him. I can feel his erection as we make out.

"I need to go before we do something we can't undo," he mutters as he leans his head against my forehead.

"I don't want to stop though," I mutter back tugging on his clothing. I hated feeling like this so clingy and needy but right now all I wanted was him.

"I don't either, but I don't want to do it like this," he says softly as I look up, and see that he is serious. "Ronnie, I love you. I can wait until the right moment to make love to you, and right now while you are breath takingily beautiful and I just want to fuck you wild. This isn't the right time," he says as I know he is right, but I just felt out of control.

"Okay," I whisper softly not knowing what to really say to that.

"I love you," he says again as he kisses my forehead and gets out of the shower. "I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you," he says as I finish up with my shower.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

It took all of my will power to get out of the shower. I wanted nothing more than to have sex with Veronica, but she was emotional and I didn't want our first time to be that way. I pulled off my wet clothes, and walked into the room barely noticing Keith standing in the doorway taking in the fact that I was nude and the shower was still going.

"Logan," he snaps as I cringe at the way he said my name. Veronica walks in right behind me with a towel wrapped around her. I quickly cover my junk before she sees.

"Dad, seriously," she snaps as she tosses me a towel off the rack by the door.

"Veronica," he says a little louder than usual.

"We didn't do anything," she yells at him. He looks from me to her taking in the lack of clothing between the two of us.

"What?" Keith questions as he looks back to me, and I look to Veronica who seemed like she was about to burst yet again.

"We had a disagreement, he left me to go downstairs and I went to take a shower. He came in, but he wouldn't have sex," she mutters as I shudder at the thought of even saying that out loud.

"Veronica, honey come here," he says as she walks to him. He looks over at me and holds out his other arm as I join them. "I know that Logan loves you, but what is going on," he says softly.

"It's been a strange day dad. I had a run in with Duncan and then Aaron at the school. I guess I am just not myself," she says as I look over at them. Aaron would never have taken the time to talk with me like this, no he would have just beat the hell out of me to get what he wanted. I felt wrong being a part of this.

"Where are you going?" Keith asks as I start to get up.

"I was going to get dressed and then leave you two alone to talk," I say as I see him shake his head.

"Logan you are a part of this family now. It's not you against the world anymore. When you married Veronica, you got me too," he says as I look over to Veronica who had a smile on her face.

"I just forget," I half lie. He gives me a soft smile, kisses Veronica and then leaves us. "That was so awkward," I say as I pull on some shorts. Veronica laughs an honest to goodness laugh.

"I know, but he tries," she says as I watch her slide a sundress over her head and down her body. I hadn't seen her wear a dress in a while. I liked it on her.

"Ronnie, Logan I hope you horney rabbits are dressed," I hear Dick say right before he walks into our room.

"We've got to remember to close and lock the door," Veronica says as she plops down on the bed.

"Did you want something Dick?" I question as I see the smirk leave his face.

"Trouble in paradise," he asks as I just groan plopping down beside of Veronica.

"Dick, don't make me tazer you," Veronica finally says as he chuckles.

"I brought your missed assignments. Mr. Clemmons had them ready for you two," he says tossing the work on the bed. "He also said something about maybe staying home a few days to let things blow over," he continues.

Things seemed to get better after Veronica's mild breakdown once Meg and Mac joined us. It was close to dinner time when they came over with pizza. I laughed as the girls talked about their things, while Dick and I played Halo. I would catch small glances of Veronica every so often and she looked liked she was lost in thought. Around ten everyone left to head home. I saw Leo and Keith sitting at the counter working on some papers as I put the dishes in the sink.

"Mr. Clemmons asked for me to keep the two of you home for a few days," Keith says as I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, Dick mentioned that," I say as I see Veronica making her way toward us.

"I still don't understand why we need to stay home when it's not our faults," she mutters taking the dishes out of the sink and putting them into the dishwasher.

"I don't understand why you don't put the dishes in the dishwasher Logan because Ronnie just comes in behind you putting them away," Dick says as he leans against the counter. She looks up at me from the dishes and then at him.

"Don't knock our system!" she snaps as I laugh.

"Right," he replies laughing more at her when she gives him a glare.

"Let's go out Iron Mike before you beat up our loyal friend," I say smiling as she looks up with a small smile.

"Yeah, Dick is loyal isn't he? He is loyal like a dog," she replies as she shoves Dick and runs out the back door to the patio.

"It's on now!" Dick says as we both take off after her. We both get out the door and on the patio, but don't see her anywhere. I knew she was out here, but wasn't sure where she could really hide.

"Where are you Veronica?" I call out as Dick goes down in front of me. I catch Veronica holding a small stick that she used to trip him. I watch her take off down the beach, hot on her tail when all of a sudden there are flashes and people surrounding her. I reach her pulling her into my side just as Dick comes up behind us.

"Get out of here!" he yells as the reporters continue to assault us. Dick is pushing them away from us as I try to move around them holding tightly to Veronica.

"Ouch!" Veronica cries out as she collapses onto the ground from the paparazzi pushing us around.

"This is the Sheriffs' department; you are trespassing on private property. You need to leave this area right away," I hear someone yell as I pick Veronica up carrying her back to the house. I see Leo on the radio as we walk in. I sit Veronica on the counter as I look at her ankle.

"What the hell just happened out there?" Dick questions as he walks into the house. He has a cut on the top of his right eye and a busted lip.

"It seems Vinnie Van Lowe was hired to follow the two of you around," Keith says when he enters the kitchen area.

"Why?" Veronica asks as I finish wrapping her ankle. She moves it from side to side wincing slightly.

"Aaron hired him. He wanted to know where Logan was," he says as I see Leo leaving the room.

We spend the rest of the night together in our room. Dick had decided to spend the night once again. I think he just wants to feel like he belongs somewhere. I know that things aren't any better for him at his house than they were for me at my house.

"I'm going to go to the guest room," Dick says as I look at the clock. It was well past midnight.

"Night, Dick," Veronica says as he heads to the door.

"Night, Ronnie," he replies giving her a smile as he looks back. I lie down beside her turning the TV off, and snuggle closer to her.

"I like Dick," she says softly as I chuckle into her hair.

"Okay, do you want it now," I ask as I feel her nudge me.

"I was being serious," she mutters turning over to look at me. I give her a knowing smirk.

"I know, but to hear you say it just mean something so different," I say. She laughs.

"You and your dirty mind," she laughs as she snuggles back up to me. I lay there for about an hour before I decide to head downstairs for a bottle of water. As I am closing the door to the fridge Keith is in front of me with his gun drawn.

"I thought you were a burglar," he mutters a little shaken up.

"No, I'm Logan your son-in-law," I smirk at him as he shakes his head and lowers his gun.

"I know that smart ass. Sometimes I wonder if Veronica made the right choice with you," he snaps a little winded. I look at him a little angry.

"Seriously, you think that," I ask a little sad.

"Not like that Logan, I was using it as an expression. I know you probably are the best guy suited for her than someone like Duncan Kane, but Veronica is my little girl," he says softly as I nod to his words.

"Keith I just don't know how Veronica could be with me after all the horrible things I have done. I love her so much that it hurts sometimes," I mumble as I sit down on one of the bar stools.

"I know the feeling Logan, I love Veronica as well, but I know right now she is going through something that I can't help her with, but you can. Now I am not condoning you guys doing anything that could make me dislike you, but if some things were to happen promise me that you'll keep her safe," he says as I just look up at him with my mouth slightly open. This was not a talk I wanted with him.

"Yes, I will keep her safe," I mutter as he chuckles.

"I would rather her never leave the house again, but I know you two need your freedom. I have decided Leo with stay with you two for now on. I am going to cut back on my PI things and stay close to home," he says a she gets up and gets a beer out of the fridge.

"Keith why do some parents do what they do to their kids?" I question when he turns around to me again.

"I don't know Logan. I don't know what forces parent to behave the way they do. I could never hit Veronica even if she deserved it. Last year when you guys stayed out all night after that dance I knew most parents would have grounded their kids, but I know your dad beat you. I don't know why!" he says as I swallow the lump in my throat as he spoke.

"I only wanted him to be proud of me, but once I found out no matter what I did he would still do it. I stopped," I said as he looked toward the stairs as I see a small shadow sitting on them. Veronica had tears in her eyes, as she got up and came to me throwing her arms around me.

I didn't think it would hurt me as much as it did, but the realization that Veronica was hurting just as much as I was made me feel so much more closer to her. I knew she was having a hard time with not knowing who hurt her at Shelly's party, but also learning that my dad hurt me as well. Veronica was a person who liked to keep things tightly sealed up was losing her grasp on keeping everything holed up. The more time we were spending together was opening her up. We would have to figure out a way to help each other together. Yes, I would wait for her as long as I needed to. We ended up back in our bed as I fell asleep finally holding her tightly to my chest. I was worried if I let her go I might lose her.


	11. Hard Facts

Promises

Chapter11: Hard Facts

**Veronica**

I absolutely hated having to stay home. I mean why were Logan and I being punished because his jackass dad was causing so much crap for us. I liked the thought of getting to know Logan more, but there was only so much one person could do in their home before the walls began to look like they were closing in on them.

"Ugh!" I say loudly as I toss the stupid textbook I had been staring at for almost 30 minutes without even getting one thing done.

"Everything alright," Logan asks after a moment.

"No, I hate hiding away like so darn criminal," I snap as I stand up going to the back patio doors where I see a few kids surfing in the background. My dad had made sure to tell Leo we couldn't leave the house during school hours since we should be there not at home.

"I know Veronica, but at least we don't have to worry about Duncan or what the wannabes think about us at school right now," he mutters coming up behind me.

"Really Logan you are the king of them," I mock him as he kisses my forehead.

"I never wanted to be anyone's king. I like the idea of having people around, but I don't think it was for them really. I have really thought about how my dad treated me, and I think I surrounded myself with people to keep from feeling lonely," he says softly as I turn to look at him.

"That would make sense," I reply not really knowing what to say to a statement like that.

"What are my two favorite kids doing this afternoon?" I hear my dad say as he enters the room. We both turn to look at him and just shrug.

"Maybe rob a few freshmen on the beach," I say as I turn to Logan.

"I think I will ravish a freshman or a hot blonde somewhere on the beach," he smirks as I see my dad's face begin to drain of color.

"I think I should remind both of you I carry a gun and know how to use it," he smiles as he says the words. I look to him and then back at Logan who just has a smile on his face. I am totally missing something. I knew they were talking the other night, but I only caught the ending of the conversation.

"Dad, seriously," I finally say as I pull Logan back toward the living room to study for a little while longer.

"I wonder if we could at some point sneak away from them," Logan whispers as he nuzzles into my shoulder. I laugh as I see Leo walking out of his room off the side of the living room.

"Veronica, Logan," he mutters as I take in his strange appearance. There was something going on with him. We spend the next couple of hours focused on the papers in front of us.

"Here get the TV," Logan says as he exits the room. This was the one class where we actually had to tune in. We were going to be connected to the class for Science since we both needed to learn the material. Mr. Clemmons had told us we could be connected all day with the classes like this, but that our other teachers thought it was too much extra work to set up the items.

"Welcome to class Ms. Mars and Mr. Echolls," Mr. Wu said as the class comes into focus. The next 45 minutes was spent watching him go over some simple experiments', right before the bell rang he dismissed the class to talk with us. "I am sending over some materials for both of you with Dick. I have included step by step instructions for each of the activities you will need to do. I also need the experiments' recorded so I borrowed a video recorder to do it. I know the two of you will do well, but I can't grade either of you without actually taking part in the tasks," he says as I see him smile before turning the app off.

"Ugh! I hate science," Logan mutters as I laugh.

"You should be glad we don't have to actually be in class to do the work," I say smiling. "We can do the assignments at our leisure," I say as I hear Leo muttering in the kitchen.

"We could do some science right now," Logan says as he pulls me closer to him. I feel his hands go under my shirt as he snaps my bra giving me a mischievous smile. I shudder slightly as his lips find mine kissing me soft at first and then pulling them harder into the kiss. I was so out of breath when he pulled away from me. It could have been hours, days or years.

"Logan, that was…" I was stuttering over my words as the front door opened and closed with a loud bang. Dick was here.

"I know," he whispers wrapping his arms around me.

"Awe is Ronnie alright," Dick asks a little bit of concern in his voice.

"Yes, she is fine. We were trying to talk," Logan mutters smirking at me.

"Wow I like this thing you call talking," I smirk back at him playing along.

"Oh my God you two were making out. Where is Papa Mars?" Dick asks as he begins to look around. I see this conversation as peeked Leo's interest.

"Dick," we both yell at him as I see Logan toss his shoe at him. Dick shows us the box of materials Mr. Wu sent for us. The tasks weren't that hard either. We had to do a few simple microscope assignments, a little blood testing and an actual frog dissection. I was not looking forward to cutting the thing up so I deemed it Logan's job.

I helped Dick with some of his math homework while Logan grilled us some steak. The three of us seemed lost in our own little world when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I say softly as I get up and head into the house. I don't see Leo anywhere, but I have answered the door before. "Hello," I say as I open the door not prepared for ht person on the other side.

"Veronica," Trina says as she pushes her way past me.

"I think you have the wrong house," I snap at how she just disregarded everything.

"I don't think so! I know this is the house Lynn left for Logan," she snaps as me.

"Lynn left it to me and him," I mutter as she looks toward me once again.

"I thought you were a brighter person. I mean do you even think about the people you and Logan are hurting by doing what you're doing," she yells at me.

"Are you serious? Don't be calling the kettle black just yet Trina," I snap at her. I wasn't going to let her hurt me.

"What does that mean Veronica?" she says stepping closer to me.

"You knew what Aaron did to Logan, and you stood by. You let that monster destroy the hopes and dreams of your brother. You stood by and did nothing," I yell at her as she pushes me roughly.

"You don't know anything Veronica Mars. Logan is lying about everything," she sneers at me.

"Trina what the hell," Logan is yelling as he helps me up from the floor. "You can't barge into someone's home knocking people over after yelling at them," he says in a harsh tone.

"I came to bring you home. I think daddy has allowed you to live this fantasy long enough. It is killing him not knowing what is going on with you. He is worried sick about you," she says acting the perfect little daughter. I notice Dick standing off to the side.

"Of my God, Trina did you just hear yourself. I know for a fact that Aaron isn't hurting one bit since I am gone," he snaps at her.

"Logan, you need to grow up and come home," she demands as I hear the 'hmm' sound of my father.

"Trina, how are you doing this evening," my dad asks as he moves toward us.

"I am here for my brother," she snips at him.

"Well about that," my dad begins.

****LoVe****

**Logan**

"I don't believe you," she yells as I see her pacing in front of Keith. Keith had told her in not so many words that he wasn't allowing me to leave his home.

"I don't think it matters if you do or don't," I finally mutter.

"Logan," she whines as she makes a move toward me.

"Don't! Just go back to him. You have never once stood up for me. You know what he is like, and you didn't do anything to help me. I needed you and you weren't there," I say as I feel Veronica squeeze my hand a little tighter. She was remarkably keeping her words to herself.

"I wanted to help, but…" she begins but doesn't finish. She walks out once again.

"Well that was interesting," Dick says breaking the silence.

"Richard, I think I am going to send your dad a bill for all the time you spend over here," Keith says chuckling as Veronica tosses her pillow at him.

"Right," Dick says after a moment.

"How did it go with the robbing of freshmen, and finding a hot blonde?" he says turning and motioning to Veronica and I.

"They were making out on the couch," Dick smirks as neither of us says anything.

"Dick," Veronica groans shoving him as he goes to sit down next to her.

"Well it's true," he mutters not understanding the problem. I see a smile on Keith's face when I look toward him. The rest of the night is spent watching crappy crime shows. I hated them, but I was out numbered with who wanted to watch what.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Veronica finally asks as we are getting ready for bed. We were both standing in the bathroom brushing our teeth. She had just used the shower, and was finishing up.

"I am angry," I finally say as she stands in front of me. "I am at a lost at how she just made me feel like shit. I mean she knows what was going on, but she turned it all around. I don't like feeling like I am wrong," I mutter as she places her soft hands on either side of my face making me look right into her eyes.

"Logan you didn't do anything wrong. You have nothing to be guilty about either. Trina is the one who should be feeling that. I know you know that it's all about making Aaron look better. If you aren't there; the questions of the family man he has been trying to portray is out the window," she says as I let her words sink in.

"God, I don't know what I would do without you," I finally say as I brush my lips against hers.

"I could use a pony," she says as I lead her to the bed.

"I will have to consider that," I say with a grin.

"Thank you!" she finally says as I pull her closer to me.

"No, I should be thanking you for giving me this chance. I was a jackass to you," I whisper into her hair.

"Yes, but you were going through a rough time," she replies pulling my arm around her tighter.

I woke up alone the next morning. I didn't remember her getting out of bed. I make it to the bathroom to find her hunched over the toilet with her head over her arms. She must have gotten up sick.

"Ronnie," I say pulling her up slightly to help her to her feet.

"I don't feel so good," she mumbles as I pull her up fully into my arms. I carry her back to our bed, rushing down the hall to Keith's bedroom.

"Logan," he mumbles as I begin to shake him.

"Veronica is sick," I mutter as his eyes go wide. I have never taken care of a sick person before and wasn't sure how to help her.

"I'll make her an appointment, get her dressed and try to get her to drink fluids," he mutters as I walk out of the room back toward mine. Veronica was still muttering and mumbling when I walked back in. I quickly moved around the bed to my side where she was currently lying and put my hand on her forehead. She had a temp. I grabbed her bra and a slip on dress from the closet before coming back to her. I tried nudging her, but she kept swatting me away.

"Logan, don't, leave me alone," she muttered pushing me away as I tried to remove her camisole.

"I wouldn't think this would be as hard as it is," I mutter as I slip her bra on. Keith chuckles from the doorway.

"It's easier taking them off," he says in between laughs.

"Hell yes," I snap a little as Veronica seems to gain her senses.

"I don't feel good," she says as she pulls on the dress in my hands and shakes her head. "I am not wearing that," she mutters looking at me serious.

"V, you are sick and this will make it easier to undress and get you dressed," I say softly as I slip it over her head.

"Right, you are always trying to undress the girls. I will be another notch," she mutters half way lucid. I am a little taken back by her words.

"Logan she isn't in the right mind set. She cares for you," Keith says as he must sense what her words meant to me. He moves around to help me get her up, but I wave him away.

"I can carry her," I say softly as she opens her eyes.

"Logan, I love you," she whispers as she snuggles her head into the crook of my neck. Yes, her words hurt, but I would give her the benefit of the doubt. I loved her more than anything and if she really thought that it would shatter whatever was left of my heart.

I sat in the back of the Land Rover as Leo drove and Keith sat in the front with him. I held Veronica tightly to me as we parked and I carried her into the clinic. The doctor took one look at her and ordered us to take her to the hospital. We learned there that she was dehydrated pretty badly. She had eaten something that gave her food poisoning as well. The doctor was going to run some tests on her, but wanted to keep her overnight.

"Good morning," the doctor says as he comes into the room. Keith had went home and left Leo with us since I wouldn't leave.

"Morning," Veronica mumbles as I sit up.

"You are doing much better this morning, you gave me a scare," he says looking over her vitals and then opening his clipboard. "I have some tests back, and I think your friend might want to step out so I can go over them with you," he says bringing me to stand closer to her.

"I am her husband," I snap a little ticked the way he seemed to be acting so coy and all.

"Logan, it's alright doctor," she says giving a tight smile. "Lay it on me, how long do I have," she mutters looking right at me smirking.

"Veronica, not a joking time," I mumble as I sit down next to her.

"Well I told you family you were dehydrated and had food poisoning, but the urine sample came back with something more serious," he starts but stops as my eyes move to the door where my dad was standing.

"Dad not right now," Veronica says as she turns away from him.

"I'll be right back," he mumbles pulling his phone out.

"It isn't something bad, but if it hadn't been caught soon things might have gone differently. The test we ran came back showing you have an STD," he says as my head jerks toward him.

"What," she snaps have shrieking.

"I guess neither of you knew it, but you have Chlamydia. It's treatable," he says with a small smile.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," she snaps as I pull her closer. "I hate the person who did this to me," she finally mutters.

"Mr. Echolls you might want to be tested since…" he pauses when I look up at him.

"I am tested every 3 months, but we haven't had sex yet," I mumble as a new wave of tears breaks from Veronica.

"Oh, now the only thing I was concerned with is that from Mr. Mars everyone ate the same thing, but only Veronica got sick," the doctor says opening up the file again.

Veronica looks back at the doctor clearly not sure why she even got sick. She is going over everything she ate as I am mentally going over the details as well. Then she mentions a box of chocolate that were on the counter.

"What chocolates?" I question as I see Keith sticking his head back in.

"There was a foreign box of chocolates on the counter. I was picking at them throughout the evening after our encounter with Trina," she says as I look to her dad who is already on the phone. I didn't buy them nor did anyone at the house. The next hour is like mad crazy as Keith rushes out to have the candy brought in to be tested and the doctor going over the medication Veronica would need to take to clear up her issue. It was just another piece of the puzzle from that party.

"How are you doing" I ask once her dad has come back to get it cleared for Veronica to come home.

"Honestly Logan I don't know," she mutters as I hold her hand. I go back to looking at the awful daytime show we were both looking at, but not really watching.

"Are you two ready jump bail?" Dick asks as he walks into the room. Veronica perks up a little at his words.

"Richard," I thought I told you to wait in the waiting room," Keith says as he follows Dick into the room.

"I was excited to see my main squeeze," he jokes as Veronica totally perks up even more.

"Thank God for Dick," she says softly as everyone turns to look at her. "Oh really out of everything that might or could be said that gets your attention," she mutters as I see her blushing.

Dick goes into the bathroom as Veronica pulls on a different dress to wear home with slip on shoes Dick brought for her. As she goes to stand she tips slightly, but I catch her before she hurts herself. Leo is waiting for us in the Land Rover when we all get in. I sit in the back with Dick and Veronica. We stop off at the drug store, as I run in to get her medicine filled. She asked me to do it to keep her dad from hearing what she had. We were going to stop for some Italian food from Mama Leones, but Veronica declined.

"Are we going to talk about any of this?" I finally question as we are settled in our bed. Veronica was on her laptop as I was reading from my English book.

"What do you want to talk about Logan?" she asks aggressively.

"What about how you really are feeling?" I say closing my book and putting it on the nightstand.

"I am pissed off. I want to hang the jerk up and castrate him for hurting me," she snaps as I see her close her laptop.

"So do I," I mutter as she turns to face me.

"Why would someone hurt me like that?" she cries as I pull her into my shoulder.

"I don't know. I mean I know they did things to you but slandering someone is one thing, but actually raping another person is not right," I say as I turn slightly to turn off the light. That was enough talking for the night.

I hold her to my body as close as I could try to keep her fears away or at least at bay. I knew things were bad that night, but to hear the person who raped her had actually given her an STD was another thing. I finally got my mind settled enough to get some sleep before the storm would hit.


End file.
